Illustrandis Corda Tenet
by Hylian Mage
Summary: After the fall of the Galactic Empire, one lone Sith Lord embarks on a journey to his homeworld. However, when his ship crashes on Earth and encounters the Teen Titans, he finds a kindred spirit in Raven. During his stay, he will find that embracing Darkness...isn't so bad. Warning: Will contain Jedi Council Bashing! Read if you dare!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi guys! *Shrieks and dodges multiple thrown items***

**Gin: *Readies an arrow* What the Hades took you so long!? And this isn't even my story!**

**Me: I know I know. You see, funny story…I had the next chapter written on my tablet, and then it broke, so I had to save that chapter as an omake and write another chapter on my phone, and I STILL haven't finished that chapter. But don't worry; it's like 80% done. Then this story jumped up and held me in a chokehold.**

**Gin: That's not the worst excuse I've ever heard.**

**Me: :D**

**Gin: But I'm still mad at you.**

**Me: **

**Me: BTW, I apologize if this first chapter's a piece of crap, it's the first chapter so it's entitled to be that way! And I promise to upload the next chapter of RTS soon. Now read! **

**Chapter I**

The Galactic Empire has fallen. Emperor Palpatine, Dark Lord of the Sith, is dead, killed by his apprentice Darth Vader, who is dead as well. On the Sith homeworld of Korriban, Darth Revonair, the infamous Nightstalker, is furiously packing ancient tomes, holocrons, books, and scrolls into a massive trunk. He had known about the fall of the Empire for awhile now, and, as a precaution, hid himself here, to attend to his studies in peace. However, his spies had alerted him that the New Republic was heading to Korriban to destroy it. He quickly began packing everything that would be of use to him and made preparations to head back to his homeworld of Vantar.

He cursed as he hit the back of his head on the underside of a table. Rubbing the back of his head, he continued searching for the last tome he had to pack. "Where is it?!" He yelled, rising from underneath the table and dusting off his robes. He turned his gaze to the trunk and his eye twitched as he saw the very tome he was looking for sitting innocently next to the trunk. He sighed and rubbed his temples with a gloved hand. He glared at the tome as if it offended him and used the Force to place it in the trunk. Shutting it tight and locking it, he dragged it off the table and onto a hovercart.

After he put the trunk in his ship, he ran back into his home and retrieved everything else he needed; such as clothes, extra food, spare metal, and lightsaber care kits. Running back to his ship, he remembered that he left his computers inside, so he went back, retrieved them, and sprinted to his ship.

His ship's sensors began to beep and showed red dots approaching the planet. He cursed and started the ship up and took off. Leaving the planet, he spotted the New Republic's fleet and quickly input the coordinates for Vantar. Unfortunately, some fighters spotted him and flew towards his ship. They fired and hit the engines dead on. The ship lurched but the Sith Lord didn't falter in his concentration. _Shields down to 25%. Engine 2: Failed. Engine 1: Critical. Hyperdrive: Active and Undamaged._ The computer alerted him. He strapped himself in and flipped some switches, charging the drive. _Hyperdrive charging. 10%, 20%._ The ship lurched again as another fighter hit him. He gritted his teeth and clutched his armrests until his knuckles were whiter than his skin.

_Hyperdrive fully charged._ He grabbed the handle and pushed it forward. A fighter fired and hit the back of his ship, hitting the hyperdrive, as it entered hyperspace. _Warning: Hyperdrive damaged. Exiting hyperspace in 10 cycles._ Revonair growled at the fact that he was hit. He knew that there was no way to get back to his home planet now. He did take solace in the fact that he had the foresight to remove all records of his homeworld in existence.

_Ship now exiting hyperspace. Damage to engines 1 and 2: Critical and Offline. Hyperdrive: Damaged. Repair odds: Moderate. Location: Unknown. Now looking for known constellations._

Revonair groaned and rubbed his temples...again. He sighed and turned his attention to the HUD, the blue screen displaying nothing of import. He exhaled and leaned his head back to the headrest, eyes drifting shut on their own accord.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

He was awoken by the alarms, the ship seeming to sense its master's slumber. He turned his attention back to the computer. _No known constellations detected. Uncharted Space. Planet suitable for repairs located on current trajectory. Insufficient data for complete analysis. Making sufficient adjustments in trajectory...Complete. Course now set. Bearing .5 degrees portside at 115 Parsecs per Hour. Estimated time...17.45 cycles._ Just what he needed. Flying in uncharted space was _never_ a good idea...unless you were a pirate. Revonair groaned and held his head in his hands. He only hoped there was _someone_ on the planet that knew about starships. He sat back once more and closed his eyes, hoping to at least have a good landing.

_Scan complete. Atmosphere made up of mixture of various gases. Breathability: 95% harmless. Environment similar to Naboo. Life-form readings: Six-billion humanoid and unknown amount fauna. Multiple unknown signals. Technology: Moderate. Scans indicate various advanced sites._ Revonair nodded, then an idea came to him. "Computer, scan for Force signatures." _Searching...Searching... Signature located. Level: Infant. Scans indicate high level of intelligence and sentience. Midi-Chlorian count: Insufficient Data. Insufficient Data for full results._ The Sith pondered over this new information. Not only was the planet livable, there was a high chance his ship could be fixed. There also seemed to be a Force signature on the planet! Granted their level was below youngling, but with hard work and dedication, he could have an apprentice! _'But I must be patient. There is no telling if this planet is hostile or not. For now, I'll observe and learn.'_ He thought.

_**Warning! Warning! Entering atmosphere. Hull temperature rising. 50 degrees...60 degrees...70...80...90... Temperature reaching critical. Current trajectory indicates landmass as landing point. Speeds increasing. Crash landing imminent. Proceeding to emergency protocols.**_Straps wrapped around the young Vantari's midsection, legs, shoulders, and wrists, securing him in his seat. A helmet lowered from a compartment up top and secured itself on his head. On the inside, multiple readings and warnings appeared, straight from the computer. _**Odds of crash survival at 85%. Landing in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1.**_The ship gave a jerk as it dragged along the ground, making a trench. In the process, his head hit the headrest with enough force to knock him unconscious.

At Titan's Tower, it was quiet, something unusual for the normally loud building. Starfire had dragged Robin off to the mall and Cyborg and Beast Boy went to buy a new video game. Raven was left alone in the Tower, a welcome change for the Dark Titan. She had been meaning to read this book she had aquired not too long ago, and now was the perfect time. She grabbed her book and floated down the hall, humming a tune she had heard once.

She got to the front room and sat down on the couch. Just as she was about to start reading, the alrms began blaring. She slowly lowered the book, revealing the irritation in her eyes and the tic mark on her forehead. She turned her attention to the alarms and pressed a button. An image of Jump City appeared on the screen and saw a red dot approaching the Tower. She retrieved her communicator, and called the other Titans. "Raven to Titans. Proximity alarms are ringing and there's an object approaching the Tower at high speeds." She said. Robin immediately answered. "Roger that. We'll be there as soon as we can." He said. Raven sighed and floated out the door, so much for peace and quiet.

She saw it as soon as it crashed on the island, making a trench in the process. It was a ship that was pitch black, about thirty feet long and ten feet high. (Think mini version of the Naboo Cruiser from Episode I but black.) She called to see if anyone was hurt, and tapped on it a few times, when the cockpit opened with a hiss. Looking in, she saw an unmoving figure clad all in black, a black mask covering his face. There was a silver ball the size of a softball floating next to him, scanning him with a crimson light. _Vitals: Normal. Damage Sustained: Three broken ribs. Fractured wrist. Fractured leg. Status: Unconscious due to a blow to the head. Overall Assesment: Favorable. Require medical specialist for furthur treatment._ She raised an eyebrow at the mechanical tone. _Require medical specialist for further treatment._ The thing repeated. The other eyebrow raised, she pointed at herself. "Are you talking ro me?" She asked. _Affirmative. Master requires medical treatment._ The thing said. _Deactivating crash saftey protocols. Please proceed with caution._ The straps that were wrapped around the pilot retracted, making the pilot slump down. Two rods extended from the left and right and attached to the helmet he wore on either side. A seam split down the middle, and it was pulled off with a hiss.

Raven gasped in shock as she took in the sight of the pilot. He looked about her age, maybe a bit older, with pale skin, raven black hair, and a gash on his forehead dribbling purple blood. She pulled the pilot out with her powers and took him to the infirmary.

As soon as Raven set the boy on the examination table, the others walked in. Cyborg started running diagnostics. The silver ball floated in and hovered above the boy, not doing anything. A red beam scanned Starfire and it beeped. _Race scanned. Searching database for known cultures. Race: Tameran. Gender: Female. Force Signature: Nonexistent._ It said in that cold, mechanical voice. The others raised an eyebrow as Starfire floated up to the thing. "Ooh! I have never seen such a technical marvel. Tell me, what is your name?" She asked. _I am designated SP1-257, Special Espionage Probe._ It said. _Master requires medical assistance. Master has sustained three broken ribs, fractured wrist, and fractured leg._

Cyborg studied the droid intently. He then turned to the others and nodded. "Yeah. Imma need y'all to get out so I can work." He said. They all filed out and Cyborg got the medical equipment going.

Revonair groaned as he felt a throbbing pain in the back of his head. He turned sideways on the very uncomfortable bed and tried to go back to sleep. Wait...bed? His eyes snapped open and he sat ramrod straight, regretting it as a wave of nausea overcame him. He held his head and shut his eyes tightly, trying to ride it out. He eventually reopened them and began to look at his surroundings. He was in an all white room, so white that it was glaring and he had to squint. An assortment of medical instruments lay about on a table and he immediately recognized the place as an infirmary. He looked down at himself and frowned. Instead of his usual attire, he wore all-white pants and bandages wrapped around his torso. Charming. He rose up from the bed and noticed that he was barefoot. The concrete felt cold on his feet and he shivered, wrapping his arms around his middle, wincing when pain flared up in his abdomen. A breeze went down his back, but he paid it no mind. He began looking around, trying to find a door. He found it and used the Force to open it, satisfied when it slid open. He stepped out and found himself to be in some kind of building. Using the Force, he sensed multiple presences around his gear. Scowling, he padded towards them.

"So who do you think the kid is?" Beast Boy asked as he held up one of the metal cylinders attached to their guest's belt. Cyborg shrugged. They were all in the front room looking at the guy's things while he rested. Raven held up a black cloak with a hood and sleeves. "Whoever he is, he's not from here, if that ship's any indication." She said. SP1-257 had left not too long after Cyborg started healing the boy, which was a good five hours ago, saying that it was going to scan the ship.

"What are you doing with my things?" A voice asked from behind them. They jumped and looked at the source of the voice.

**Me: Whew! That's done!**

**Gin: Not your best work, but also not your worst.**

**?: I for one, thought it was acceptable.**

**Gin: For Apollo's sake! Now I have to deal with HIM?**

**?: *Raises eyebrow***

**Me: Yes Gin, now be nice to Revonair.**

**Gin: No promises.**

**Me: *Sighs* Anyways, remember to review! Comments, suggestions, and criticism (constructive) is welcome.**

**Gin: And if you have any questions on this or other stories, like when he'll update *glares*, you can just PM him.**

**Me: Anyways, Ja ne! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HM: Hello all!**

**Gin: Wassup?**

**HM: I'm here with another chapter of Illustrandis. Took me awhile, but here it is!**

**Gin: While RTS still only has two chapters…**

**HM: Hush you. *Shoves shoulder* Your story will be updated soon enough, especially since I'm going through Zelda withdrawal. And my Zelink feels are acting up again.**

**Gin: Hmph**

**HM: Anyways…onto the review answers!**

**Vaeius: Thanks! And no, I actually never thought about it being a play on Revan, this is because Revan is a human and my OC is a different race. When I came up with the name, It was just a random thing like: "Oh! How about…" I'm actually not **_**entirely**_** familiar with the SW canon. My knowledge is based on the movies, animated series that was on CN, and both Force Unleashed games.**

**WraithHeart: Haha! Don't worry! I won't. For right now they'll just have a…complex…friendship. I won't give stuff away but this chapter might clear up a few things, if not, then just PM me or ask me on Tumblr (See Endnote).**

**Alright, without further ado, on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter II**

_Previously_

_"What are you doing with my things?" A voice asked from behind them, making them jump. They turned around and faced the source of the voice._

_~o~_

Standing there with arms crossed was a boy. A boy standing at six feet with white skin and raven black hair, his eyes neon green and glowing softly. He had a lean yet muscular body. His eyebrow twitched in irritation and held up a hand, the back of it facing them. His nails grew until they were two foot long talons. "I won't ask you again." He said fury and annoyance dripping off of him in waves. "What. Are you doing. With. My. Things?" He ground out. Beast Boy backed up, his hands in the air and eyes wide. Starfire, ignorant to the tension, smiled brightly and darted forward, engulfing the newcomer in one of her bone-crushing hugs. "Hello friend! I am Starfire of Tameran. Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you get here? What's your favorite color? Will you be my friend?" She said, asking him questions in quick succession and staring at him with her big green eyes.

He blinked at her, lips set in a thin line. His arms were pinned to his sides so he couldn't slash her with his talons, and when she hugged him, he was lifted a foot off the ground. He tried to summon the anger to glare at her, but couldn't bring himself to do so. The innocent look in her eyes reminded him of all the innocent people he had shown mercy to during his conquests of other planets. It was a look he had seen on his younger sister, Jiya, before...he shook his head to clear off the memories, they would do him no good right now. Instead, he turned his attention to the girl that had him in a death grip. She was squeezing tight, but not tight enough to aggravate his wounds. What she asked him registered in his mind and he replied. "I am known throughout the galaxy as Darth Revonair. Now could you please put me down? You are restricting my air flow." He said. The girl, Starfire, smiled sheepishly and let him down.

"You said you were a what now?" Beast Boy asked. Revonair gave him a hard stare that made him shudder involuntarily. "I didn't." He said. Robin held his hands up in a placating manner and approached him slowly. "Listen, we got off to a bad start. We're sorry we touched your stuff, we were just curious. Can we just sit down and talk about this calmly?" He asked. Revonair stared at him, mulling it over in his mind. He was silent for a few moments, until he nodded and retracted his talons.

A few minutes later found the six of them sitting in the living room, sitting on the couch. The five Titans were observing their guest as he did the same with them. Raven was intrigued by the newcomer, as he had an air of darkness that was similar to herself. Revonair was observing her was well, noticing that the Dark Side was strong with her, yet she suppressed it, almost as if she was ashamed of it. Curious.

"So, to introduce ourselves, my name is Robin. You already met Starfire, the green kid's Beast Boy, the robot's Cyborg, and the girl with the cloak's Raven." Robin said. Revonair nodded at each of them, gaze lingering on Raven for a moment longer than the others, before he turned back to Robin. "Now, what is this planet that I've crashed on? And where do your allegiances lie?" He asked, face a blank mask. "You're on Earth, Jump City, California to be exact." His expression didn't change. He finally glanced at Starfire. "You said you were from the planet Tameran, correct?" He asked. The princess nodded with a grin. Revonair held a hand to his chin, deep in thought. "I can't say I have heard of any of your planets before. Answer me this, have you ever heard of the Galactic Empire or the New Republic?" He asked. They all shook their heads in the negative. He hummed and nodded. "I see... It's fortunate your planet is in uncharted space then." He mused. The Titans looked at each other, confused.

The silence was cut short by a low growl. Revonair blinked and placed a hand on his stomach, his face flushing a purple color. "Forgive me, but it seems as if I am in need of sustenance." He said. Starfire darted to him and grasped his wrist, dragging him with her. "Then you must eat the pizza! It is most glorious!" She exclaimed. "Uh...Star, maybe we should let him change into better clothing." Robin said, sweatdropping. The Tameranian clapped her hands and held them to her mouth. "Of course! It would be most uncomfortable for you if you were to wear that to the place of eating." She said. "Starfire. You do know that we don't have any clothes here that will fit him, right?" Raven said in her usual monotone. As soon as she said that, she regretted it, as Starfire slowly turned around, a maniacal glint in her eyes. "You are correct friend Raven! That is why..." She raised her finger to the ceiling dramatically. "We must take him to the mall of shopping!" Revonair rubbed his eyes, as he could've sworn light started emanating from the girl. Again, she squeezed him tightly. "Come new friend! To the gloriousness that is the mall of shopping!" With that, she flew down the hall, taking the surprised Revonair with her. Raven kept her eyes glued to the exit, lips set in a thin line. "What...have I done?"

_~o~_

Starfire laughed with glee as she floated through one of the many stores in the mall. She pulled out many clothes, most of them in bright colors, and floated back to where her team and the newcomer were. Before they had left, he was given some shorts and a shirt to wear in the meantime, so he was at least decent. When Starfire returned with the clothes, he took one look at them and raised a brow. "And what are these?"

"They are garments that the people on this planet wear."

"And do all of them wear things this...bright?"

"Not all of them." Raven said. "Some people wear darker clothing."

"I see. Where do I find darker clothing?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Raven's face. "This way." She said, leading them to an entirely different store. She led them in and the others saw that, while it was a clothing store, the clothes weren't what Starfire was used to. Revonair quickly retrieved some clothes and walked into one of the dressing rooms. As they waited for him to finish, Raven pondered over the boy. She could feel the darkness within him, but she could tell that he didn't have any ill will towards them. Her musings were cut short as he walked out.

"You look glorious new friend!" Starfire exclaimed, causing other people in the store to stare. Revonair was dressed in black fitted jeans, a black and red checkered button up shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He also had on a belt that had a spiral on the buckle. Raven recognized the belt from the gear they had collected from him.

He looked down at himself with a cynical gaze. _'I am not so sure. I feel...exposed...and vulnerable.'_ He thought. "Is this really what human males wear when they venture out?" He asked. The five teenagers nodded. He noticed that many humans (most of them female) were staring in their general vicinity. While the Sith Lord was displeased with the way they stared at him, (he had seen similar looks directed at Jabba's slaves on Tatooine) he didn't let it show. Instead, he turned to the ones he was (presumably) going to be staying with. "Is this acceptable?" They numbly nodded their heads, except for Starfire, who clapped and jumped up and down in glee. "Glorious! Now we can go eat the pizza!" She exclaimed. Revonair leaned over to Raven (who in his opinion was the most sane of the five). "Is she always this...eccentric?" He whispered. The dark girl nodded. "Unfortunately, yes." She whispered back. "Oh joy." He muttered, eliciting a small giggle out of the pale girl.

The five heroes and one Sith Lord walked out of the mall, Revonair wearing his new clothes. As soon as he stepped foot outside of the building, however, he hissed in pain and slunk back into the shadows. The others stared at him, confusion and worry on their features. "Friend! Are you alright?" Starfire asked concernedly. He held his arm close to his body, eyes shut tight in pain. Starfire gently grasped his arm and saw a burn mark marring the pale, smooth skin. He growled in pain and clenched his teeth. "It's your planet's sun, the ultraviolet rays are harmful to my people, that's why I wore my cloak everywhere." He ground out. Raven used her magic to heal his arm while the others pondered over this new dilemma. Beast Boy snapped his fingers and went back into the mall. When he came out, he handed Revonair a large black umbrella to shield him from the sun. Raven gave the changeling a dry look. "Beast Boy, do you honestly think-" She was cut off as Revonair opened the umbrella and walked into the sun. He turned and looked at them with a blank face. "I do believe we had a destination in mind." He said. The other four Titans walked away while Raven stood there numbly. She shook her head and floated after them.

_~o~_

Once they reached the pizza place, the Titans went straight to their booth. Revonair closed his umbrella, glad for the darker atmosphere, and sat down. As they were waiting for their order, they began asking Revonair questions about himself. "So, you said your name was Darth Revonair?" Robin asked. "In a way, yes it is." The alien replied. "In a way?" He nodded. "Darth was a title given to certain Sith Lords which preceded either their chosen Sith name, or, in some cases, their birth name. Revonair is my chosen Sith name, not my real one." He explained. "What's a Sith Lord?" Beast Boy asked. "Yes. I have heard very little of these Sith Lords. All I know about them is that they are rumored to be very powerful." Starfire said.

"Indeed we are." Revonair said, but he didn't elaborate further. The waitress came back with their order and set them down. One large meat-lovers pizza for Cyborg, one veggie pizza for Beast Boy, and two extra-large pepperoni pizzas for the other four. Revonair studied the food in front of him critically. He poked it, pinched it, and smelled it. He picked up the slice and brought it close to his mouth. He took a bite and began to chew. The others were watching him intently, trying to gauge his reaction. After a moment, his face lit up and his eyes shone brighter. "Delicious." He said, staring down at the triangle-shaped edible in his hands. He then proceeded to eat the rest, feeling nothing but pure bliss. The others stared at him with varying degrees of shock and awe.

"What?" He asked, seeing their faces. "Y-you smiled." Beast Boy said in suprise. Revonair quickly schooled his face into a blank expression. "I did no such thing." He said, turning his head away.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a loud crash and the sound of screaming people coming from outside. "TITANS! GO!" Robin yelled, standing up. The five teens scattered, leaving Revonair alone with the pizzas. He shrugged and grabbed another piece.

_~o~_

Outside, the Titans were facing the three H.I.V.E members, Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth. Somehow, they had gotten Bane to team up with them, so the threat level was high for the Titans. Raven fought Jinx, Beast Boy fought Gizmo, and Cyborg fought Mammoth, leaving Starfire and Robin to fight Bane. "Well look what we have here. What happened pajarito*? Fly too far away from the nest?" Said villain sneered. "What are you doing here Bane? This isn't your turf." Robin growled. The man laughed. "Trabajando* ese. I was offered a job here. Pay good money too." He said. Without another word, he charged at the two heroes.

The battle waged on, with no signs of stopping anytime soon. While normally, the Titans would've been done already, Bane's appearance forced them to be more careful than usual. Starfire punched him and he was launched straight into a building. They then focused their attention on the H.I.V.E members. Before they could unleash the finishing blow, Bane came out of the building, a figure in his hand. "Step away Titans! Or else I crush him like a toothpick!" He yelled. He hoisted his captive in the air, and Starfire gasped as she saw it was Revonair...and he looked pissed.

Raven was suprised to see the amount of Dark Energy swirl around the black haired teen. As Bane stepped closer, she caught a glimpse of his eyes and shuddered. They were a sickly yellow, the pupils blacker than the deepest pit, promising pain and suffering to the poor soul on the receiving end of his wrath. _"Let. GO. OF. MEEEEE!"_ The energy pushed outwards like a bomb, Revonair suspended in the middle**. Everything around him was blown back in a ten foot radius. He landed gently on the ground and glared at the villains.

"What the hell?" Jinx exclaimed, as she had felt the darkness as well. All of them froze and trembled under the pale boy's glare. Said teen snarled, revealing elongated canines. Gizmo launched dozens of missiles at him. He held his hands at his side like he was holding a ball and this dark aura formed in between and around his hands, swirling and expanding. He thrust his hands out and a wave of energy blew them all away, spiraling out of control and then exploding***.

Bane stepped in between them and him, blocking them. "That little trick not gonna work on me jefe." He gloated. The boy regarded him as if he were an annoying bug that wouldn't die. "Perhaps not," The boy said in a cold, emotionless voice. "But I can do this." He waved his hand in front of Bane's face. "You will incapacitate the children behind you." He said. "I will incapacitate the children behind me." The large villain said, as if in a trance. He turned around and punched all three of them, knocking all three of them out. _'I don't know who this guy is, but I like him.'_ Was the last thing Jinx thought before she was knocked unconscious.

Once Bane was finished, Raven spotted him shaking his head. "What the?" He seemed confused. Revonair pointed his hand at Bane's back, palm facing down and fingers pointing at Bane's back. Suddenly, lightning shot out from his fingertips and hit the Venom container on his back. Bane yelled in pain as he was shocked by pure lightning****. Revonair let up on the lightning and Bane fell forward, paralyzed.

Revonair turned around, his eyes turning back to their natural neon green. The Titans stared at him, shock and awe on their (Raven's) face(s), along with a little bit of fear. They noticed the fangs sticking out from under his upper lip slowly retract back into his mouth. He cleared his throat and smoothed his clothes, a light dusting of purple on his cheeks. "Forgive me," He said, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "He interrupted my eating cycle. Not to mention he rudely grabbed me without my permission. I would say that I performed the proper course of action." He defended with a huff.

Robin narrowed his eyes at the black haired alien. "Tower. Now." He hissed.

_~o~_

The drive back to the tower was completely silent. Cyborg was focused on driving while Starfire was glancing at Robin nervously. Said teen was mulling over the day's events and debating which questions to ask their guest. Beast Boy was on the opposite end of the spectrum, squirming in his seat in anticipation. Raven, like Beast Boy, was excited to learn more about Revonair, though she hid it under her usual mask. She wanted to know how he channeled his darkness without killing anyone or blowing anything up. Revonair was looking out of the window of the T-car, taking in the sights of the city's nightlife and trying to block out the emotions of the heroes.

_~o~_

As soon as they got back to the Tower, Robin assembled all of them in the living room. He sat Revonair down and all the Titans stared at him. "First question, what exactly are you?" Robin asked. "My people are known as Vantari, but as I said earlier, I am a Dark Lord of the Sith."

"What exactly _is_ a Sith?" Raven asked.

"The Sith are force-sensitives who utilize the dark side of the force." Came the reply.

"Force?"

Revonair sighed. "The Force is a metaphysical, binding, and ubiquitous power that comes in four aspects: the Light, the Dark, the Unifying, and the Living Force. The Unifying and the Living Force are solely Jedi (who I will explain in a bit) teachings, not Sith, so I'll only tell you about the first two. The Light and Dark were concerned with the moral compass of the Force, as manifested by the conduct and emotions of living creatures who were themselves part of the fabric of the Force. The light side of the Force was the facet aligned with compassion, selflessness, self-knowledge and enlightenment, healing, mercy and benevolence, while the dark side of the Force was the element aligned with hatred, fear, covetousness, anger, aggression, jealousy and malevolence." He took a deep breath and continued.

"Force-users are gifted with a variety of abilities, which include telepathy, psychokinesis, and enhanced physical and metaphysical perception. The Force can be used to bend the will of weak-minded beings and guide an adept's body. Users who are very good at using the Force could cease merely reacting to their surroundings and actually predict events in the very near future, such as the next blow in a duel. It can also be used to sedate."

"In addition to enhancing their own skill, Force users are capable of channeling the energy of The Force directly into the world around them." He smirked at the gob smacked Titans. "The Sith are infamous for making heavy use of this ability to conjure Force-lightning, or Force-choke enemies by constricting their windpipes, while the Jedi prefer to use their abilities to heal and protect; closing wounds and shielding others with barriers of Force energy." He rolled his eyes at the last part.

The Titans just stared at him with different reactions. Cyborg and Beast Boy were in awe at the things he could do. Starfire was watching him with wide eyes, waiting for him to continue. Raven was listening intently, comparing the differences and similarities between her and him, and, for the first time, a small seedling of hope blossomed in her chest. Robin was filing everything he said in his head, saving some questions for a later date.

"What's the difference between the Jedi and the Sith?" Robin asked. A dark look passed over Revonair's face. "The Jedi claim to seek peace and harmony. However, they will remove any and all things in their way to claim power. They mainly use their Force abilities to heal and protect, they use their lightsabers to deal the most damage. On the other hand, the Sith seek power. They will lie, cheat, and steal to get what they want. Unlike the hypocritical Jedi, we use the Force to attack, incapacitate, and kill our enemies."

The Titans mulled over the new information. "Have you ever...killed anyone?" Starfire asked timidly. The time he took to respond was almost as unnerving as what he said. "Of course. Rapists, murderers, Rebels, Jedi, various creatures that have tried to kill me. It's a natural response and a duty that I fulfilled." He said it as if he was talking about the weather.

"However, I did not condone, nor did I commit, the killing of innocents. Ruled over them, yes. Struck some with Force Lightning, occasionally. But I _never_ ended the life of an innocent being." He said it with such passion that various objects in the room began to float in the air.

Robin nodded, as if what was just said confirmed a conclusion he had come to. "Well then, welcome to the Teen Titans." He said. Revonair raised a brow. "Excuse me?" Robin cleared his throat. "Well, if you're going to be staying here on Earth, you're going to need a place to stay. And since you have powers, you'll either be viewed as a hero, or a threat that needs to be taken down. It's better for you if you stay here with us." He said.

Revonair held a hand to his chin and pondered over the advantages and disadvantages of the offer. Finally, he looked up at the teen, neon green eyes unreadable.

"Very well, I accept your offer." He said. The Titans, minus Raven, smiled at him. Robin handed him a yellow, circular device that was the size of his palm. A black T with a white outline was emblazoned on the front and a small antenna stuck up on the top right. He curiously turned it over. "What is this?" The Sith asked. "Communicator. In case we need to get in touch with you." Robin said.

Revonair glanced at it and hummed in thought. He placed it on the table in front of him and used the Force to bring his right gauntlet.

He breathed deeply and closed his eyes in concentration. The Titans were a bit curious as to what he was doing. Slowly, the communicator rose from the table and began to disassemble itself. "Yo! I worked hard on that!" Cyborg yelled in indignation. Robin held his friend back, watching closely. The various parts of the communicator floated above the table, the inner workings seen by all. A small microchip floated out and the gauntlet began to rise as well. A small slot was opened near a grey speaker-like area and the chip was inserted inside. The communicator then reassembled and floated gently down onto the table.

"There. That's done." Revonair said, opening his eyes. "What just happened?" Beast Boy asked, scratching the back of his head. "I just merged your communication device with mine. Observe, Starfire, if you please." The Tameranian blinked in confusion, but grabbed her own communicator and called him. The gauntlet began to beep and a red light blinked on the grey area. Revonair pressed a button and a blue, 3D, holographic image of Starfire appeared on the small plate.

"It's a communication device used throughout the galaxy, although the Empire's and the Republic's were a bit more advanced." Cyborg took a closer look at the gauntlet, trying to see if he could figure out how it worked. Just before he asked the imminent question, Revonair put a hand up. "Perhaps another time I could tell you how it works Cyborg. It has been a long day and I'm sure all here could use some rest. I'll tell you what, instead of merely telling you, I'll teach you how to build one." He said. Cyborg nodded excitedly and ran off.

"Hope it's alright you stay in the infirmary. It's just temporary until we can get your room ready." Robin said. Revonair inclined his head. "Whatever you provide, I shall be content with." He said. "Friend Revonair, I have a question." Starfire said. He nodded at the Tameranian Princess. "You had told us that Darth Revonair was your chosen name. Might you tell us what your real name is?"

He stared at her with a blank expression, green eyes unreadable once more, though Raven could feel a slight disturbance in his emotions****. At first they thought he wasn't going to answer her, especially when he got up from the couch and headed to the door. Before he left, though, he stopped and turned his head to the side. "It's Rancess. Rancess Umbrar. I bid you all a good night." Just like that, he left.

* * *

**HM: Whew! That's done!**

**Gin: And over 4,000 words, I'm impressed.**

**HM: Thank you Gin, for once you don't have a sarcastic comment for me?**

**Gin: Well, I saw you writing the next chapter for RTS yesterday, so I'm happy.**

**HM: Yeah, um…I think I might have to delay it a bit. I don't remember that much of TP so I have to play it again. I'll probably upload the next chapter for that in about a couple weeks.**

**Gin: *Grumbles under breath* Fine, just get it done.**

**HM: Will do! Oh, by the way, I have a Tumblr. I'm bringing this up because there you can leave comments, questions, and suggestions. Also, I will be posting update dates for my stories and will put info about upcoming projects. So check it out, it's sheikahnsonofdin3. I hope to see you all soon!**

**Gin: Yep, and leave reviews, they make him write faster.**

* * *

*Pajarito means: Little Bird, and Trabajando means: Working in Spanish.

**Force Repulse

***Force Push

****Force Lightning

By the way, all information regarding the SW-verse is from the Star Wars Wikia.


	3. Chapter 3

**HM: HELLOOO PEOPLE! Pointy-eared and normal!**

**Rancess: Greetings.**

**Gin: Yo.**

**HM: OMG, It's sooo nice to be back and writing. I just got a new job and I have been working my ass off with absolutely NO time for writing.**

**Gin: At least you finally updated my story.**

**HM: Yep! Though, I'm a bit surprised that this one is more liked than 'RTS'…**

**Gin: Just give it time.**

**Rancess: *nods head***

**HM: Yeah, anyways, here is the next chapter, ready for y'all to read!**

**Gin and Rancess: Enjoy.**

**Btw, I don't own Star Wars or Teen Titans. I just own Rancess and the Vantari. Oh, and I would like to thank JaYDN78 for being my beta for this chapter!**

**Warnings: Mild violence, murder of tofu, ooc-ness, Lust, and destruction of a door. Enjoy!**

**Chapter III: Nevermore**

As he walked to his quarters, Revonair pondered over his decision to give them his real name. He honestly didn't know what came over him to do so. _'They're allies, so I suppose it was a necessary decision.'_ He thought. Yet, why did he feel so uneasy, but _at_ ease at the same time? Was it because he felt that he could trust them? Was it because they stood for justice and light, so much like the Jedi? He gritted his teeth and clenched his right hand into a fist just thinking about it. Deciding to meditate on it at a later date, he continued walking down the hall.

_~o~_

_Screams. That was all he heard. Faces etched in terror as a sapphire blade descended on its target. The visage of a man with yellow skin and green eyes, a disapproving sneer on his face._

_"They deserved it Rancess. They were vile creations of the Dark Side. Do not worry, for you shall soon join them."_

_The scene changed. Jump City, engulfed in flames. Citizens reduced to stone statues. A sea of lava. The Titans tower in ruins. An S-shaped mark surrounded in darkness and four menacing red eyes glaring. A black bird taking flight and turning white._

_~o~_

Rancess bolted awake, chest heaving and sweat coating his skin in a light sheen. Knowing he wasn't going to get anymore sleep, he threw the blankets off of him and opened his window. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. The skin on his back near his shoulder blades began to squirm and protrude a bit. A small opening formed at the point and the skin in the surrounding area began to fold outward. Black appendages shot out and unfurled; revealing two bat-like wings that were four feet long with a small claw on the tip.

Opening his eyes, he leapt out of the window and fell towards the ground at high speeds. Right before he hit the ground, his wings gave a mighty flap and he was in the air once more.

Riding the air currents, he rose higher and higher, until he was high above the tower. Deciding to stretch his wings, he flew towards the slumbering city.

As he soared above the city, he thought upon his latest dream-turned-vision. The dream he paid no mind, as he has had the same dream repeatedly for many cycles; no, the vision was what interested him.

The vision...intrigued him. Never before had he seen such carnage, such destruction. And that mark...he was unaware of Earthly magic and sorcery, so he had no idea what that symbol meant, if it was a rune or not. _'Perhaps Raven would know.'_ His brain supplied. Making a mental note to ask the Dark Titan at a later time, he continued his pondering of the vision. The four red eyes made him a bit uncomfortable, as they glared with such a hate he thought that his entire body would combust into flame.

But the bird… that he drew an early conclusion on. To him, it signified Raven herself somehow either embracing her inner darkness or shunning it and becoming a light bright enough to restore what was lost.

_~o~_

So lost in his thoughts was he, that he failed to notice the sun rising. Only when his chest began to burn did he pay attention. He flew as fast as he could back to the Tower, using the Force to propel himself farther.

He made it back to the Tower, barely managing to avoid the deadly rays of the Earth's sun. Grumbling to himself, he stepped into the lavatory and proceeded to take a 'shower'. This consisted of hot, unfiltered, water being expelled from a round beaker like cap with small holes and using a gel made up of various chemicals to, not only wash away dirt and grime in one's hair and body, but also to give off an appealing odor. The one for the hair was called 'shampoo' and the one for the body was fittingly called 'body wash'.

Entering his room with a towel around his waist, he looked around for something to wear. Unfortunately, he saw nothing but his old uniform and the clothes he had acquired the day before. He decided to don his uniform instead of the Earthwear, as they were more suited to his needs.

_~o~_

While Revonair was getting dressed, the Titans were preparing breakfast. Beast Boy was cheerfully preparing his tofu while Cyborg was waiting impatiently for the stove. Starfire was happily drinking mustard and Raven was drinking her herbal tea while reading a book. Robin was in the training room, again.

Footsteps approached the kitchen and a figure clad in a black cloak with the hood up so that it covered his face walked in. Beast Boy and Cyborg took one look at it and screamed in terror, as did Starfire who threw her mustard at the figure. It lifted up a gloved hand and the jar stopped in midair.

"That...while amusing, was highly unnecessary." A familiar voice said.

"Friend Rancess?" Starfire asked. "Indeed." He said.

"DUDE! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF US!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I apologize, that was not my intention. I am wearing this cloak because of the sun." He said.

Cyborg blinked. "Oh you ain't gotta worry about that. I made some adjustments to the Tower. The windows will block ultraviolet rays, so you ain't gotta wear that creepy cloak anymore. We already have one person who wears a cloak." He said. At Raven's glower and the dark aura emanating from her, he quickly amended the statement. "Not that anything's wrong with a cloak it's just that Raven might think you're trying to rip her off." He said with a nervous smile.

"Smooth." Beast Boy whispered, getting a glare and an elbow in the ribs from Cyborg in return.

"Very well, I shall take your word for it." He said. He pulled his arms from the sleeves and took off the cloak, hanging it on a conveniently placed coat-rack.

He was dressed in a dark brown shirt that billowed slightly at the sleeves, a black leather tunic, black pants, and black combat boots, his pants tucked in them. (**Think Anakin's outfit from Episodes II and III**) Around his waist was the same belt he wore the day before; with two metal cylinders, each about a foot long, clipped to it, one on each side of his waist.

He walked over to the table and sat down. "So, I trust you slept well?" He asked them, handing the jar of mustard to Starfire. The four of them nodded and proceeded to eat their breakfast.

A few minutes later, Cyborg (who had been using the stove after Revonair accidentally scared Beast Boy) placed a plate in front of the Sith Lord. The alien looked at the food. "What is this?" He asked quizzically.

"Bacon and eggs." Came the reply. Revonair looked at it.

"It is edible?" He asked.

Cyborg nodded. "Yep, it's a breakfast food. By the way, you eat it with a fork and a knife, not with your hands." The cybernetic teen replied.

Revonair grapsed said items and began to eat. He hummed in approval when he took the first bite, savoring the taste.

"So what're everyone's plans for today?" Beast Boy asked, a plate of tofu in front of him.

"Reading. Meditating, the usual." Raven said, not looking away from her book.

"I believe I shall go to the mall of shopping once more." Starfire said.

"I dunno. Probably work on blueprints. Play a video game or two." Cyborg said with a shrug. Revonair continued eating, eyes closed and chewing slowly.

"What about you Rancess?" Said boy cracked open a neon green eye and stared at the changeling.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What're you going to do today?" Beast Boy asked. He thought about it for a bit.

"I am not sure. I will most likely meditate at a later time. I would like to do some form of activity so that my skills in combat do not dull. Oh, and Raven." Said girl glanced at him from over her book. "If you don't mind, I would like to speak with you about a vision that I had. Some parts are a bit confusing and I would like to know if you could help me clarify things." He said. She gave the slightest nod and went back to her book. With that, he went back to eating.

"Cyborg." Rancess said suddenly. "Do you by chance have a training facility here in the Tower? Or do you perhaps know of a place where I can hone my skills in combat?" He asked.

"There's the training room about eight floors down, Robin's always there." He said, getting up and placing his plate in the sink. Revonair nodded as he did the same.

"I see. Would you, perhaps, be willing to show me?" The half-robot nodded and led the way, the others following.

_~o~_

They could hear alternative style music coming from the training room up ahead. Cyborg input his code and the door slid open. They walked into an observation room and spotted Robin bashing a machine with his bo-staff in the area below, numerous robots already defeated. "Yo Rob!" Cyborg said into the microphone. "Rancess wants to give the simulation a shot." Robin whacked the head off the last robot and nodded. Cyborg turned off the music and waited for Robin to leave the arena. Once he did, he reset the arena.

A set of doors slid open and Robin walked into the room. "Go through those doors and the elevator will take you to the arena." He said. Rancess nodded and walked in, the doors sliding closed behind him.

When they opened again, he stepped onto the arena, which consisted of a large room in a circular shape with a metal floor. Cyborg's voice came through the speakers. "Alright, I don't know what you're used to, so imma start you on Level 1." He said. Revonair nodded and shut his eyes, breathing in and out.

Through the Force, he felt the blow coming towards him and he Force Pushed the droid away. Retrieving his lightsabers, he activated them and the twin ruby red beams sprung to life, giving off a deadly hum and bathing him in its crimson glow.

Opening his eyes, he spotted only three droids. Huffing, he threw both lightsabers and they sliced through them like butter.

_~o~_

Looking at the observation room, he raised an eyebrow. "Is that it?" He asked as his sabers returned to him. "Alright, alright. Like I said, that was Level 1. I'll set it to Level 10." Cyborg said.

~o~

Some hatches opened and a group of twenty droids with blasters walked in.

They began firing at the Sith, who Force Jumped behind the droids and swung one of his sabers, taking out two. More fired at him and he used the Force to deflect the blasts.

He Force Grabbed a droid and held it so it fired upon its allies. Five of them were taken out and he threw the droid at three of them.

He sunk into the ready position of Form VI: Niman. His stance was wids and open, the blade held in his left hand held out from his body and angled up and back while his right arm was held across his chest with the blade facing outwards and low.

He pulled a droid to him and used the "draw closer" technique. Once the droid was in the path of his blade, he performed the Sai tok, where he cut the droid in half, the torso falling away from the legs.

Another came close and he slashed diagonally, Force Pushing it at the others afterwards .

He deactivated his sabers and clipped them to his belt. He lifted two droids and crushed them. He then launched the debris at the remaining droid, quickly reducing it to scrap metal.

_~o~_

The elevator doors slid open again and both Robin and Cyborg stood there. "Am I to face both of you now?" He asked calmly. Both of them nodded and stepped into the arena.

_~o~_

The three regarded each other sternly. Robin fingered a bird-a-rang while Cyborg shifted his arm into his Sonic Cannon. Revonair readied his sabers but didn't activate them.

As if on an unspoken signal, the two Titans charged towards the Sith Lord. Revonair ignited the blades and slipped into Form I: Shii-Cho. Cyborg fired his cannon and Revonair crossed his blades in front of him, shielding himself from the blast.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Robin threw his bird-a-rang. Sensing the incoming projectile, Revonair adjusted his stance slightly, so that the weapon sailed past him.

Cyborg ceased firing and Revonair went on the offensive. He sped towards the Titan and swung his blades skillfully, severing his arms from his shoulders. He Force Pushed Cyborg away and leapt to the side to avoid an overhead swing by Robin's staff.

He performed the Jung technique and met Robin's staff with his right blade. Deciding to take full control of the battle, he began to use the Dun Möch battle style.

"Is that the best you can do Robin? I was under the impression that you were the best user of martial arts in the city." He said. Robin growled and kicked his foot towards his midsection. Revonair easily dodged and pointed his blade at the teen. "Surely you could do better!" Revonair mocked. Robin yelled and launched himself at the Sith Lord.

Robin sent a barrage of kicks and punches, all easily dodged by the alien. Revonair could feel the anger pouring out of him, but he wasn't angry enough just yet.

"Perhaps you should consider retiring from the hero career Robin, as you obviously are not suited to it." He said with a cold voice.

"SHUT UUUUUUP!" Robin yelled, forgoing the staff and launching a roundhouse kick aimed for his head.

Revonair smirked slightly. Just the reaction he was waiting for. He held out his hand and Force Grabbed the teen, slamming him down onto the ground with just enough force to knock the air out of his lungs. Revonair stalked towards the winded teen and crossed his blades under Robin's chin. "Do you yield?" Robin nodded slowly.

Revonair deactivated his blades and held out a hand to assist Robin to his feet. "I apologize for what I said during the match." Revonair said as he used the Force to retrieve Cyborg. "The style of fighting I use involves psychological warfare, exploiting your opponent's weaknesses and fears."

Robin scowled and slapped his hand away, getting up under his own power and stalking towards the elevator.

"It's fine." He said over his shoulder and stepping in the elevator.

"I do not understand, I apologized to him, did I not?" The Vantari asked in confusion, a little miffed that Robin just blew off his apology like that.

"It was more of _what_ you said." Cyborg said.

"But I explained to him that it was just for the sake of a spar, any fighter would know that. I meant nothing by what I said." Revonair's temper was rising a bit.

"I don't know." Cyborg said. Revonair angrily stomped towards the elevator and stepped in. As soon as it stopped on the floor he was supposed to be on, he gently placed Cyborg on the ground and stormed out of the room without a word to anyone.

_~o~_

Raven stood in front of the closed door to the infirmary silently. Even though everything was quiet on the other side, she could still feel the raw anger and confusion coming from within. Figuring that Revonair didn't want to be disturbed, she turned around and started walking away.

Before she took two steps, however, the door slid open and Revonair's voice drifted out. "Come in Raven. I had told you that I had something to ask you." She walked in the door and ventured towards the still figure in front of the window. He was sitting with his knees folded under him and his hands in his lap.

Slowly, she floated in the room and sat next to him cross-legged. "You said you had something to ask me?" She asked. Without opening his eyes, he nodded and used the Force to retrieve a pad of paper and a pen.

"I had told you and your friends that one of my abilities was receiving visions of the future due to the Force. As it happens, I had one of these visions last night and I saw something that I had no knowledge of, a symbol, to be exact." As he spoke, the pen moved across the pad with quick and easy strokes.

He handed the pad to her and her eyes widened marginally. She quickly schooled her features into a blank mask, but the Sith could feel the underlying fear and hatred that sprung up at the sight of it. It was... interesting.

"I have no idea what that is." She lied. He knew she was lying, of course, he just decided not to say anything about it. 

"Do you have any books that would have that symbol in it?" He asked. 

"I can check, but I'm not making any promises." She said. Rancess nodded and fell silent once more.

A companionable silence fell between them, Rancess meditating and Raven lost in her thoughts. Eventually, Raven broke the silence. 

"By the way, I wanted to tell you that your new room's ready." She said.

"My room?" He asked.

"Of course. You're staying with us until your ship's repaired, right? You can't stay in the infirmary forever." She replied.

Rancess nodded and stood up, opening his eyes as he did so. He followed Raven into the hallway and into the elevator. Raven pressed the button for the third floor and the doors slid closed. As the elevator began to move, Raven noticed herself staring at the enigmatic alien.

He was unlike anything she had ever seen before. He didn't use brute force like other men, rather, he was sneaky and preyed on one's weaknesses and fears in battle, if that spar against Robin was anything to go by. During the fight, he was agile and graceful, almost like a dancer. And his eyes… Raven found herself transfixed to them. The neon green depths would be unappealing to some, but Raven was the exact opposite. She saw the haunted look in them, the same look she saw in the mirror every day. She saw the wisdom and age that belied his outward appearance.

_"Not that there's anything wrong with THAT~."_ A voice purred inside her head. Raven frowned and shook her head, trying to ignore it. Of course, being what it was, it just giggled and continued. 

_"And who can blame ya? I mean, LOOK at him! He's HOT! What with the broad shoulders, strong legs, and that ass! And did you see the V when we first met him! I thought I was going to faint when I first saw him!"_

Raven groaned internally and rubbed her temples, trying to stave off the headache that was sure to come. But the voice wasn't done yet. 

_"You know, I wonder how big he is~."_ That did it. 

_"SHUT UUUUUP!"_ Raven roared internally. The voice squeaked and stayed silent. Raven snapped out of her inner raging to see Rancess staring at her, his head tilted to the side in confusion.

Rancess knew that Raven was observing him, he just ignored it. He sensed the underlying aggravation and, was that lust? Finally, he felt the aggravation become the dominant emotion and the lust disappear. He was confused on how the transition took place. He stared at her as she was waging an inner battle, his head tilted to the side. She finally snapped out of her trance and stared at him.

The silence between the two empaths became a bit awkward as both tried to figure out something to say. They were saved when a ding sounded and the doors opened to the third floor.

"This way." Raven said, walking down the corridor so quick her cloak was billowing out behind her. Rancess matched her pace, and soon, they were side-by-side.

As they walked, Rancess noted the various marks on the doors. There were six of them, and on each was a different Titan's name. He assumed this was the living quarters. They finally stopped in front of a door with a rectangular, steel plate near the top, this one bearing his name.

Raven slid the door open and the duo was met with a dark room. That was quickly amended as the light suddenly turned on and standing there were the other four Titans, SP1 with them.

"Surprise!" They yelled. Both Raven and Rancess sported shocked expressions, eyes wide and jaws slack. 

"What?" Was the only response he could come up with.

Starfire giggled and swept him up into one of her bone-crushing hugs. "Friend Rancess! We have made you this most glorious of rooms!" She said.

"Yeah, we asked SP1 for some ideas and he was very helpful." Robin said, in a much better mood now.

_Master, with the help of these children, I have taken the liberty of unloading the Oblivion's Embrace. All necessary cargo has been put in their respective areas. As you can see, the room you had on Coruscant is similar to the designs of this room._ It said.

"Thank you. Everyone, this is very much appreciated." Rancess said with a small smile.

The room, as SP1 said, was similar to his room on Coruscant. The walls were painted red while the trim and ceiling were silver. His bed was in the middle against the eastern wall. Said bed had red silk sheets and white pillows. It was a rectangular bed that laid on the ground on a silver frame and was about three feet from the ground to the mattress. Opposite the bed was a large window looking out over the horizon, and it appeared that it opened to a balcony. On the wall above his bed was a holoscreen displaying very familiar words:

_'Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me.'_

"You have outdone yourself, old friend." Rancess said with a small laugh.

_Thank you, Master._ SP1 said.

"Friend Rancess, what are these words, may I ask?" Starfire asked.

_"_The Sith Code. The philosophy we live by." He said.

_"_Hey man, that's cool and all, but check out the rest of this beast room!" Cyborg said with a grin on his face.

Along the northern wall was a hub of technology arranged in a semi-circle. Holo pads, holo transmitters, and the like were included. There was also a forty inch viewscreen that was hooked up into the tower's systems. It had access to the tower's wi-fi, defense grid, case files, villain database, and more. And as the tower was connected to the Justice League's Watchtower via Batman's Batcave, this computer was as well. Everything was connected to a round platform in the middle of the semi-circle. This was a keyboard of sorts, and also acted as a 3D geographical map (made up of holograms) of anywhere in the world that was connected to the Watchtower.

On one side of the eastern wall, to the right of the bed, was a weapons and technical workshop that doubled as a lightsaber care station.

On the southern wall in the southwest corner stood a wardrobe that was six feet high and five feet wide. It was Earth-made and appeared to be 'vintage' or 'antique', as it was made out of wood and had bronze handles. "It's made of oak and is supposed to be very sturdy." Robin said giving it a tap. It was painted white and stood on clawed feet that were a bronze color. Its trim and filigree were gold.

A couple feet away from it stood an ornate full-length mirror with a black frame.

"Well? Do you like it?" Beast Boy asked. The Vantari gave them each a small smile and nod.

"Thank you, all of you," he said, looking out of the window, "this means a lot to me."

They smiled at him and nodded. 

"Glad you like it." Robin said. "But, the best is yet to come." 

Rancess tilted his head and raised an eyebrow in confusion. By the computer stations, on the northwest corner, was a door. Robin pressed a button, the door slid open, and Rancess' jaw nearly dropped.

Inside were shelves upon shelves of books and tomes. Some of them were the ones from his personal library, while the rest were books on Earthly magic and sorcery.

"SP told us what some of the subjects were in your books, so we decided to give you some on Earthly magic. I know someone who was able to get us these, and don't worry, they're authentic." Robin said.

"I-I do not know what to say. Thank you." The stunned Sith said. "But, why?" The others looked at him in confusion.

"What is it you mean, friend Rancess?" Starfire asked.

"I mean, why do all this for someone you barely know? Someone who, by all accounts, is a _villain_ and is wanted throughout the known galaxy?" He asked; a guarded expression on his face.

"Listen, even though you say that you were a villain, your actions show different. After all, with what I saw back at the training room, you could've killed us all in the blink of an eye when you first met us, but you didn't." Robin said.

"That is because I'm trapped on this planet until my ship is prepared. How do you know I won't betray you when the time is right?" He asked.

_S_tarfire flew forward until she was next to Robin. 

"Because you're our friend." She said simply.

"I don't have friends. I've had colleagues and underlings, but never friends. Friends lie to you, betray you, tear out your heart and crush it. They take away everything in your life that's precious while you can only stop and stare!" As he said this, his eyes turned a sickly yellow while some of the objects in the room began to shake a bit.

Starfire either didn't notice, or didn't care, as she frowned slightly. "That is what I once believed." She said.  
Slowly, the yellow in his eyes reverted back to neon green and the tremors stopped.

"You did?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes. My own sister sold me into slavery to the Gordonians and I ended up here, on Earth. Despite not knowing me, these four approached me and set me free from my restraints, reassuring me that everything was going to be alright. On my planet, such a thing is considered weak and cowardly. However, ever since then, the Titans have stood by me through everything." She said.

Rancess thought over her words. Before he could say anything, however, an alarm began to blare and red lights flashed through the Tower. The viewscreen lit up and tuned to an image of a man dressed in a black suit with an image of a light bulb on the front in the process of robbing an armored truck.

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled, dashing out of the door. One by one the others followed suit, until Raven and Rancess were alone.

"Are you, gonna come?" She asked.

He stared out the window some more, the light of the full moon hitting his face and bathing his features in silvery light. He turned back to Raven, green eyes glowing in the darkness. "After you, milady."

~o~

Sometime later, the Titans came upon the scene, the man standing triumphantly on the armored truck.

Spheres of yellow light began to generate in his hands. "Your pathetic skills can't outshine the brilliance of Dr. Light!" He declared.

He shot a beam of energy at Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg, who dodged. Robin jumped in the air and threw one of his bird-a-rangs at the villain. Dr. Light dodged by jumping off the truck, Robin landing in the space he was just at.

"You're fast," the villain said, "but I doubt you'll enjoy moving at the speed of light!" With that, he fired a blast of yellow energy at Robin, causing him to flying down the street.

Beast Boy charged in and transformed into a wolf, attempting to pounce on Light. He dodged until he was next to the truck again. 

"A wolf is no threat when it's blind as a bat!" He said, tossing flash bombs that went off in Beast Boy's face. He was forced back into his normal form, white swirls in his eyes and groaning in pain.

Starfire flew in and launched a barrage of starbolts, only for Light to create a shield around him. He tossed a circular device that emitted a white barrier field and imprisoned the Tameranian.

"Watch yourself lightweight," Cyborg, armed with one of the axels to the truck with the tire still attached, quipped, "things are about to get heavy!" He swung the axel and slammed it into the ground, narrowly missing Light. As it was, the force behind the swing was so great, it formed a miniature shockwave that sent the villain to the ground. Light, in turn, stuck out his hand and formed a ball of yellow energy. He fired it and it struck Cyborg's weapong, obliterating it. With a cackle, Light formed a ball of red light above his head and fired it at the cybernetic teen. It hit him and encased him in cement, his hands and head being the only things free. 

"Hey!" He yelled.  
"Let me-" He stopped as Light stood over him.

"Now if nobody minds, I'll be taking the gold." He said. 

"I mind." A monotone voice said. Light turned and saw Raven floating in place. 

"As do I." Another figure stepped up next to Raven, his black cloak and hood covering everything except the lower part of his face and his neon green eyes the glowed underneath.

Raven started the bout with her mantra. "Azarath Metrion Zin-Ah!" She was cut off as a blast from Light hit her square in the chest and knocked her flat on her back.

"Bit of advice," the villain sneered, "Find _shorter_ magic words." He prepared to fire a blast at her, but was struck by lightning from the figure. Light growled and shot a beam of energy at him, but he just dodged.

Raven took the opportunity to encase a motorcycle in a black field and toss it at Light. He just blasted it and it exploded. He blasted Raven and she went flying down the street. The figure shot lightning at Light once more, but the villain shielded himself and sent out flash bombs. They went off and the figure hissed in pain. Light blasted him and he collided with a brick wall. The villain then stalked over to Raven, who was shaking slightly.

"Don't come any closer." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"What'sthe matter? Afraid of the light?" He mocked.

Raven stood up, her eyes red and glowing. She increased in size and her cloak covered her. Black tendrils shot out from under her cloak and grabbed Light. "No! No! My suit! What are you- No! Stop! You win! I surrender!" He yelled as the tendrils dragged him to Raven.

_"What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?!"_ She had a sadistic smile on her face and her voice sounded like two people were talking.

"I surrender!" Light cried as he was dragged closer and closer to Raven's cloak.

Rancess shook his head to get rid of the cobwebs and was bombarded by pure, unbridled rage. He spotted Raven and felt awe at the pure rage she emanated.

Light was dragged underneath Raven's cloak and her smile turned into a savage, demonic grin. "Raven! Stop!" Robin yelled, racing towards her. Raven gasped and her eyes turned back to normal while she regained her normal size.

She flew back, revealing a cowering and shivering Dr. Light. His once black suit was now grey and ripped. His skin was pale and his eyes were wide. "It's alright. You're going to be ok." Robin said to him, Starfire on his other side.

"It was... so dark. Make it stop. Make it stop." He whimpered.  
_'Pathetic.'_ Rancess thought to himself as he saw Beast Boy and Cyborg walking up to Raven.

"Dude, Raven what did you do to him?" Beast Boy asked, a bit bluntly. Rancess frowned and walked over to the trio. She turned around, eyes red once more, and growled at him. Beast Boy yelled in fright and backpedaled away from her. Rancess put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and walked away. Rancess sighed and walked after her.

"What's her deal?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg. The other rubbed his head. Rancess and Raven walked into the shadows of a nearby alley and disappeared.

~o~

Back at Titan's Tower, Raven walked down the hall at a fast pace. "Raven."

She stopped. Turning, she saw Rancess coming towards her, his face blank. "Go away Rancess, I want to be alone." She said.

She was about to turn away when he stopped her once more, this time by grabbing her arm.

"Raven, I think, that's the worst thing you can do right now. Back there, you lost control of your rage, didn't you?" He asked knowingly.

_She _looked at him in surprise. "How did-"

"I went through the same thing, once upon a time." He said.

_S_he hunched in on herself. "How did you control it?" She asked in a small voice.

"By _embracing_ it. Don't hold it back. If you hold it back for too long, it will be damaging to you. Like one of the bottled carbonated beverages the others enjoy drinking. If you shake it with the bottle still sealed, it will explode. Your rage is the same" He said.

He looked at her and inclined his head. "The hour grows late, and I believe we should retire." He said. He walked down the hall to his room, which, coincidentally, was right next to Raven's. "Good night, Raven." He said, closing the door.

~o~

The next morning saw the Titan's, minus Raven, in the kitchen. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin were sitting at the table. Rancess was sitting near the window meditating, and Beast Boy was at the stove, a chef's hat on his head.

"Rise and shine amigos," Beast Boy said, "Breakfast is served." He walked towards the table with a steaming pan in his hand.

_"_Thanks Beast Boy," Robin said, "everything looks great." Beast Boy set the pan in front of him and Starfire.

_"_On my planet, such a feast would mark the arrangement of a marriage. Tell me Beast Boy, to whom are you engaged?" Starfire asked. Robin sent her and odd look and Rancess raised an eyebrow. Beast Boy's eyes widened and he comically gasped, taking off his hat in the process.

Cyborg, meanwhile, shoveled the food on his plate into his mouth, burping loudly after. "Disgusting." Rancess muttered, too low for the others to hear. Cyborg made a disgusted face and spat out the food.

"Blagh! That's not eggs! That's that tofu stuff!" He yelled. He then drank the milk and spit that out as well. "That ain't even real milk!" He yelled. Beast Boy crossed his arms and pouted.

Behind them, Raven walked into the room and headed straight for the teapot. Her hood was lowered, revealing her short purple hair and red gem in the middle of her forehead. "Hey Raven, want breakfast?" Robin asked.

"It's good," Beast Boy said, a cheesy grin on his face. "Wakey wakey, tofu eggs and bakey~." He said. Rancess rolled his eyes as Raven poured tea in a cup.

_"_Herbal. Tea." She said simply.

Not one to be denied, he held up the pan. "Come on, just one little taste. You could use some food after the way you cooked Dr. Light." He said.

That was the breaking point for Raven, she turned around, eyes glowing red, and yelled: "No!"

The pan was enshrouded by a black field and the tofu eggs blew up in Beast Boy's surprised face as Raven stormed out of the room. Beast Boy gave her a dirty look as Robin stood next to him. "Maybe you should go apologize." The Boy Wonder said. A look of shock came upon the changeling's face.

_"Me_? I'm not the one who just turned breakfast into a battlefield." He retorted.

"Yeah but after the weirdness that went down last night you should know better than to go messin' with her." Cyborg admonished as he walked past them to the sink.

"I was _trying_ to be nice, but no matter how hard I try, she still treats me like tofu eggs!" He exclaimed. "You know she's never once laughed at any of my jokes?" He griped.

"At least she listens; I just kinda tune you out." Cyborg said while he did the dishes.

"Raven is, complicated. There is much about her that we are not meant to understand." Starfire said. Rancess, still meditating but paying attention, nodded.

"Then how are we supposed to _deal_ with her? How can we even trust her? I mean-"

"She's our friend. What more do we need to know?" Robin said, cutting him off.

Rancess had heard enough. He rose and walked towards the doors. "What do you think Rancess?" Beast Boy asked. He stopped in his tracks and levelled a piercing stare at the changeling.

"I believe that those who have not been touched by darkness… can never understand those who have been born in it." He said. With that, he walked away. The Titans all stared at each other, pondering over his words and wondering what his problem was.

~o~

Later, Beast Boy was walking down the third floor hallway in search of Raven's room. He passed by Rancess' and paused to observe a piece of parchment attached next to the door. On it, were the words:

_'Nwûl tash._

_Dzwol shâsotkun._

_Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk._

_Tyûkjontû châtsatul nu midwan._

_Midwanjontû châtsatul nu asha._

_Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak._

_Wonoksh Qyâsik nun.'_

Obviously, he couldn't read it, so he decided to ask Rancess about it later. He then came upon the door to Raven's room. He stood in front of it for a good three minutes before he knocked. And when I say knocked, I mean tap his knuckles so lightly, not even Superman could hear it. He shrugged. "Oh well, nobody's home." He said, walking away and whistling a tune. He walked right into an armored chest, though, one that belonged to Cyborg. The taller teen turned him around and pushed him back towards the door.

"Ya might wanna knock a little louder." He said. Cyborg was the one to knock on the door this time, three knocks that were so hard, he ended up knocking down the door.

Next door, Rancess was reading some of the new books he was given. He sensed both Titan's presence, yet paid not mind. When he heard the loud commotion, though, he placed a bookmark in his book, closed it, and walked to the door. Leaving his room, he immediately saw that where Raven's door once stood was now a gaping hole, the door itself on the ground.

"For instance," he heard Beast Boy say, "Check out this beauty mirror. Who would've thought Raven spends time sprucing? Ah! Is that a zit?" Rancess rolled his eyes and decided to make his presence known. He entered the room just in time for Beast Boy to yelp and drop what looked like a hand mirror. A large clawed hand shot out of the mirror and grabbed the changeling.

Rancess raced towards him and grabbed one of his arms. Cyborg, startled by the noise, also raced towards them and grabbed Rancess around his waist, pulling with all his might. However, despite their best efforts, all three of them were dragged to the mirror and pulled in.

_~o~_

They were now in a swirling red vortex. Beast Boy and Cyborg were screaming while Rancess, who left his cloak back in his room, grew out his wings and began to glide downwards. The vortex opened up and they fell through the opening, landing on a land-mass that was floating through a black sky with red stars. The two Titans landed painfully on the ground while the Sith simply glided down.

The vortex closed while they got up. Cyborg looked around and his eyes widened. "Oh man." He said.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone in her room." Beast Boy grumped. He looked around as well. "Uh... where are we?" He asked.

"You're asking the wrong robot. My sensors must be on the blink. They still say we're in Titan's Tower." Cyborg said. Rancess cast his mind out, to gain his bearings. His mind, however, was met with heavy resistance, enough to give him a headache.

Through his peripheral vision, he spotted some rocks joining together to form a path. He straightened and folded his wings close to his body. "I recommend we start walking. Perhaps we'll find some sort of portal so that we may return." He said. The others nodded and followed the Sith down the path.

"If sending us to Weirdsville is Raven's way of playing a joke, I'm so not laughing." Beast Boy commented. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by a crow with four red eyes.

"She didn't send us here. You just had to go snooping in her room and poppin' zits in her magic mirror." Cyborg said.

"Who booby traps a mirror?" Beast Boy retorted.

"Maybe it wasn't a trap. Maybe it's Raven's way home. Maybe this is where she lives." Cyborg said.

"I'm not sure about that." Rancess said. When the other two looked at him in confusion, he continued. "Despite what you may think, Beast Boy, she's still human. I can guarantee you that this is not her home. Although..." he trailed off.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"I have the feeling that I've seen something similar to this, though... I can't recall fully." He said.

They were interrupted by a multitude of small voices saying: "Turn back." The Titans looked around wildly while Rancess prepared to shoot lightning. On top of an odd-looking archway, there were small crows with bulbous heads and large red eyes. They were the ones who were telling them to turn back.

Beast Boy said something, but Rancess wasn't paying attention. He was walking towards the archway. He held his hand to the stone and sensed some kind of energy pulsing within. _'Perhaps it's some kind of portal?'_ He thought. Deciding to test it, he stuck his hand through, pleased to see that a ripple effect appeared where his hand stuck through. He walked through to the other side, completely ignoring the fact that the birds turned monstrous and were now attacking Beast Boy and Cyborg.

When he stepped through, he was in the middle of a rose garden. The roses were in full bloom and a sweet smell wafted out from them. "My, my, what do we have here~?" A familiar voice called out from behind him. Turning around, he saw Raven, though she didn't look like she normally did.

Raven was wearing a purple robe, her leotard was open at the top which revealed a fair amount of cleavage, and dark red lipstick was on her smirking mouth.

"Hey there~." She said.

"Raven? You look... different." He replied. She giggled.

"Thanks, you like?" She sauntered closer until she was right in front of him.

"It looks... nice." He said, not entirely comfortable with the situation. Her smirk became wider and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Raven? What are you-" He was cut off by Raven's lips connecting with his. His eyes widened and he pushed her away, his face turning a purplish color.

"Raven, what's happened to you? This isn't like you." He said. Raven giggled as he backed away, sensing nothing but lust emanate from her being.

"What's the matter, big boy? I don't bite... much.~" She purred.

Rancess flapped his wings and took to the air, desperate to escape the Raven that wasn't Raven. He saw another archway and made a beeline for it, breathing in relief when he appeared in a maze rather than that rose garden of horror.

Another Raven, this one wearing a grey cloak with the hood down, ran from around a corner and bumped into him. She let out a squeak and cowered in a corner. Rancess was a bit apprehensive, but was soon confused, as this Raven was the complete opposite of the one he met just now.

"Raven?" He asked. She looked at him and he felt her timidity through the Force. "Raven, have you seen the others?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. I can take you to them, but, you won't like me anymore." She said softly. Rancess smiled down at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I like you just fine, Raven, you don't have to worry about that. Lead the way." He said softly. She rose up and began to walk through the maze, Rancess following close behind.

They soon came upon a battle between the two Titans and a large statue with four arms, four eyes, and a grin on its face. Rancess ignited one of his lightsabers and raced to intercept a swing from one of the swords it held. The crimson beam sliced cleanly through the blade and the statue tossed the useless weapon aside. The Sith readied a Force Push, but it barely moved. Rancess placed his hands on his knees and began to breathe heavily.

Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at the Sith with worry. _'How is this possible? I've never had this happen to me before. As it is, I can barely feel my connection to the Force. Just what is this place?'_ Rancess thought.

"Yo! Eight eyes!" A voice yelled. A green-cloaked Raven jumped in and kicked the statue in its grinning face. She fist pumped as the statue fell.

"Woo hoo! In your faces!" She jumped in front of the statue again as it got up. Rancess jumped next to her, both lightsabers ignited and a look of annoyance on his face.

"Shall we?" He asked. She smirked and leapt at the statue, two fingers extended. She sliced from top to bottom as Rancess sliced it in half.

When the dust settled, she removed her hood and grinned widely. "Hoo rah! High fives, come on!" She said; her hands in the air. Rancess raised an eyebrow as Beast Boy and Cyborg had gobsmacked expressions on their faces. Beast boy was the first to snap out of it.

"What is your DEAL?!" He yelled. "First, you nuke breakfast, then you finally laugh at my jokes, then you're all weepy, and now you're a marine?! Make up your mind, who are you?!" Raven had an indignant look on her face as pink, grey, and purple cloaked Ravens flew in next to her.

"I'm Raven." They all said; the purple one with a wink to the three of them. Cyborg scratched his head as Beast Boy collapsed.

"Happy, timid, brave, and... what's the purple one?"

"Lust." Rancess said with a shiver.

"You forgot dopey." Happy said, pointing at Beast Boy and snickering to herself. Lust looked between Rancess and Cyborg, licking her lips.

"Mmm, now I have _two_ hot guys, ripe for the picking. This is the best day of my life!" She squealed. Realization dawned on them.

"Different sides of Raven's personality. We're not in Raven's home!" Cyborg began.

"We're in her head." Beast Boy breathed.

Rancess rubbed his chin in thought. _'That explains why I can't use the Force here.'_ He thought to himself.

"And I want you _out_." A familiar voice said.

The blue-cloaked Raven they all knew jumped in between the personalities and the trio, the former disappearing. "The mirror you found is for meditation." She said, stalking towards them. "It's a portal into my _mind_! _Not. A toy!_" She growled at Beast Boy.

"That explains it!" Rancess said suddenly. "This is your mindscape, isn't it?" He asked her. Surprised, she nodded. "No wonder I couldn't use the Force here. Some Jedi and Sith have in the past, created mindscapes for meditation. It was also a tool used to protect the mind from intruders, as the intruder would be unable to use the Force, save for what little was in their reserves. Over the years, the practice became obsolete. Now, the practice has been lost to the ages." He explained.

They were interrupted by the crows that were perched on the trees taking flight and scattering. "You have to go. _Now_." Raven said.

"Hold up, what's going on here?" Cyborg asked.

"Last night, something, got loose, something bad." She replied. Rancess recalled what she had told him the night before, yet said nothing.

"Oh no you don't." Beast Boy said. "I've had it with this 'mystery girl' routine! I wanna know _exactly_ what we're talking about here." Raven rolled her eyes and sent a pleading look to Rancess and Cyborg.

A thunderous roar sounded and the quartet saw the crows forming a large cloud. The cloud parted, and standing there was a large red being with four yellow eyes and long white hair. It was muscular and wearing nothing but a loincloth. "Hatred shall rule!" It hissed.

"Let's just say I have issues with my father." Raven said, her and the others backing away. It roared and Cyborg and Beast Boy ran to the archway. The being growled and fired a blast that hit the ground in front of Raven, forcing her and Rancess to take to the air.

The thing stomped towards Cyborg and Beast Boy, firing another beam. This one hit the ground between them and sent them to the side. Raven flew down, her hand coated in magic and holding them in front of her. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She intoned. A dome-shaped barrier formed around the four of them and the thing fired a continuous beam at it.

Raven struggled to hold the barrier up. "Get. Out of my mind. Now!" She said in groans of exertion. Behind them, the portal opened and Rancess could feel his connection with the Force re-establish itself. Looking between Raven and the portal, he poured as much Force Energy into his reserves as possible.

"And leave you alone with _that_?" Beast Boy asked, pointing at the thing.

"Not gonna happen." Cyborg said. She groaned again.

"It's my problem, I'll deal with it. If I lose, you'll be stuck in here forever." She said. After another heavy blow to the dome, it shattered and Raven held her arm out at them.

"Go!" She yelled, sending them back. Cyborg and Beast Boy stood there for a moment, looked at each other, and nodded to each other. They then looked at Rancess, who was still gathering Force energy and muttering the Sith Code under his breath.

"Go." He said in a gasp. "Cover for a moment, I'm almost ready." They nodded and jumped into the fray.

As the battle raged, swirls of Dark Force energy swirled around the Sith, encompassing his very core. Small twigs and stones around him began to float in the air, and then crushed by the amount of Force power he was exerting. With a gasp, he opened his eyes, revealing sickly yellow irises and pupils blacker than the deepest pit. He saw Cyborg and Beast Boy battling the Beast and stalked towards them.

He perched himself on an outcropping and spotted the three Titans hiding behind a boulder. He cast his mind to the three of them in an attempt to establish communication. _"Guys, I have a plan. Cyborg, Beast Boy, you distract the creature with everything you have. Raven, merge with your personalities and you and I will get your rage under control. Understood?"_ He asked. They sent their approval and set out to do their part.

While Beast Boy and Cyborg fought, Rancess situated himself behind the manifestation and raised his arms towards it. He cast his mind out to it and felt the raw, unbridled rage it possessed. What he was about to do had risks, he knew, but, it was to help, a _friend_. Focusing on the rage, he used his empathic abilities to subtly draw out its rage and into himself, locking it away with his own rage and hatred.

He kept this up for a few moments and spotted Raven, now wearing a white cloak and the same size as the manifestation, land on the ground in front of it. She encased her hands in magic and wrapped the thing in a black field of energy.

**"You're going back where you belong!"** She declared.

"Never!" It hissed as it broke its prison. Raven's eyes glowed white as she shot a large beam of magic at it, the manifestation firing a beam of its own.

The two energies battled against each other. Rancess, having weakened it slightly, readied himself. The orange beam began to push the black one back and Rancess raised his arms and shot a continuous stream of Force Lightning. Due to the over-abundance of Dark Side energies and Raven's hatred swirling within him, the lightning came out dark purple in color and the bolts were of immense size.

The manifestation bellowed as the lightning hit it, and its concentration wavered. Raven took the opportunity and put more power behind her attack, eventually cancelling out the orange beam and hitting the manifestation dead on. The combined energies caused it to roar in pain as its form changed. It was now a Raven in a red cloak with four red eyes that glowed with hate. It stood in front of the white Raven as it turned into bolts of red energy and absorbed back into Raven's body.

Raven let out a yell as she turned back to normal and stood on the raised plateau. She swayed, and with a groan fell backwards into someone's arms. She looked up and saw Rancess, his eyes green once more and breathing heavily, his slicked back hair falling into his face and damp with sweat.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly. She nodded and squirmed to be let down. He complied and she smiled at the three of them. 

"Thank you, friends." She said.

"So, we really are your friends?" Beast Boy asked.

She nodded with an: "Mm-hmm."

He grinned and wagged his eyebrows. "And you really think I'm funny?" He asked. A blank look crossed her face.

"Don't push it." She deadpanned.

She led them to the portal and they found themselves back in her room. She picked up the mirror and put it in a drawer, shooting Beast Boy a look. They heard mumbling on the other side of the door and opened it. Standing there were Starfire and Robin, the latter obviously attempting to hold back the Tameranian Princess from knocking on Raven's door. Starfire saw them and grinned as Robin fell back.

"Where have you guys been?" He asked. The four looked at each other and smiled, though it looked more like a grimace in Rancess' case.

"Just gettin' to know each other." Cyborg said.

"Come friends," Starfire said, throwing her arms wide, "we shall prepare a new breakfast feast!"

"It's a little late for breakfast Star, maybe just some herbal tea?" Beast Boy asked. Raven's cheeks darkened a shade.

"Actually, breakfast sounds... nice." She admitted. Beast Boy grinned and his eyes sparkled.

"Breakfast for dinner: comin' up!" He said, racing to the kitchen.

"Oh no, I'm cookin' this time!" Cyborg yelled as he raced after him. "We're havin' _real_ eggs!"

It was then that Robin spotted Rancess. He was swaying on his feet and his eyes were hazy. "Rancess, are you ok?" He asked in concern.

The Sith nodded. "Yes, however, I will not be joining you tonight. The day's events have been more taxing than I realized. I will now retire. Excuse me." He said, walking to his room. He had a hand on the wall for balance and used the Force to open the door.

"That was weird." Robin commented to Starfire as they walked to the kitchen. Raven looked at the door to the alien's room and, on impulse, knocked.

"Enter." Came Rancess' voice. Raven opened the door and walked inside, finding Rancess unlacing his boots. "Hello Raven." He said without looking up.

"I wanted to thank you. If it hadn't been for you, it would've won and taken me over and-" Rancess held up a hand.

"Raven, even if I didn't interfere, you would've still beaten it." He said.

"How can you be so sure?"

He paused and looked up at her. "Raven, you're stronger than you know. You doubt yourself. You are capable of so many things, you just need guidance." He sighed. "That is why I will help you."

She gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I will train you the way I was trained. Granted, you may not be able to use the Force, but it's similar enough to your magic that they both rely on emotions. You were taught to suppress your rage. However, rage can help one see clearly; it helps you become stronger, faster, and more resilient. Granted, one may lose themselves to it, but, like any tool, you just have to know how to use it." He said. Raven stood there shocked. No one had ever willingly helped her before; not even the monks on Azarath, who trained her because of duty and not of love or care.

"Are you serious?" She asked, hope blossoming in her core. He nodded and smiled at her.

"Yes. However, the hour grows late, and the others are waiting." He said. She smiled and nodded. She headed to the door and opened it, pausing before she was all the way through.

"Rancess. Thank you. I'm glad to have you as a friend." She said, and then left

Rancess smiled and then continued to undress, laying his boots on the side of his bed. He unclasped his gauntlets and placed them on the bedside table. After changing into a pair of dark blue pajama pants and sending his dirty laundry down the laundry chute, he got into bed and closed his eyes. He thought over his actions today and Starfire's words and scoffed.

_'Friends,'_ he thought, _'what an absurd thing.'_ With that, the Sith Lord fell into the realm of dreams.

**HM: Ok… well, that happened.**

**Rancess: So I shall be training Raven, interesting…**

**HM: Yep! Ok, just to clear a couple things up. I know Rancess could've beaten Light without lifting a finger, and that he was beaten way too easily, but I do have an explanation.**

**Ok, so, the Vantari's eyes detect trace amounts of light and use that to see in the dark, sort of like the fish that live at the deepest, darkest parts of the ocean, as their planet doesn't have day, it's enshrouded in perpetual night. Because of this, their eyes seem to glow in the dark, and a bright light would blind them and leave them open to attack, even a Sith. This also explains the fact that the sun burns Rancess' skin, he's not a vampire. Because they live on a planet where it's only night, the ultraviolet rays of the sun are deadly to them. Kind of like bats, that they live in dark caves and come out at sunset. Also, I hope the wings don't bother anyone.**

**Also, Raven WON'T become a Sith. Rancess is teaching her to harness her rage and use it to her will. Because of her age, she wouldn't be able to use the Force. She can, however, boost her own magical abilities if she used her rage. I also hope you guys enjoyed the bit about the mindscape. I figured, as the Force is an external energy that operates through a person, you wouldn't be able to use it if you were in someone's mind. Because Raven had activated the portal, there was a link between her mind and the outside world, allowing the Force to enter her mind. The bit about reserves is also something I came up with, although idk if it's in the books or not.**

**Now that that's done, remember to R&amp;R. Reviews make me happy! Also, who can guess what was written on the outside of Rancess' door? So now we're gonna start the TT canon, which means, next episode, and chapter, is 'Switched'. I promise it's gonna be… interesting. Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HM: Hello my pointy-eared people!**

**Gin: Well, this is a surprise.**

**HM: What?**

**Rancess: The fact that you upload twice in one week.**

**HM: Oh, that. Well, what can I say, I try haha!**

**Gin: Don't push it.**

**HM: Anyways, welcome to the next chapter of Illustrandis Corda Tenet! Thanks to all of you guys for your reviews and suggestions! Along with all of the favorites and follows! I hope you guys like this chapter, as I tweak Rancess' character a wee bit, make him more Sith-like. Don't worry, he's not gonna be super melodramatic, but he will be a little more sinister. That being said, on with the story!**

**Chapter IV: Switched**

_'What am I doing here? I do not belong here, with these heroes.' _These were the thoughts of one Rancess Umbrar as he sat cross-legged on the floor in his room.

_'I am a Sith Lord, a threat. The human child, Robin, he isn't as unassuming as the others. I know that he only offered me sanctuary because he wanted to keep me in his sights.' _The Vantari thought bitterly.

He continued in his dark thoughts, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. It was then that a thought occurred to him. _'Why is it that I am thinking this? I am Darth Revonair, I witnessed both the rise and fall of the Galactic Empire. I fought and defeated Kitt Fisto. I trained General Grievous in lightsaber combat, beyond that of what Dooku taught him. Surely I can outwit five _children _on a backwater planet. But how to do it?'_ He wondered.

While it was true Rancess did not strictly follow the Sith philosophy, there were still certain aspects that were held close to him, and he was defying all of these by his current course. _'They still do not know the entirety of what a Sith is capable of, but they do know that I was considered an enemy. Perhaps... if I gain their trust, play the repentant sinner, they can become willing puppets that I can bend to my will. I shall turn them into my personal guard, and we shall strike back at the New Republic with a vengeance akin to that of a black hole. Skywalker and I have unfinished business.'_

A grin spread across his face as his mind began to form possible ways he could achieve his new goal. Rising from the floor, he made his way to his desk. "SP." He said. The silver assassin droid immediately floated to its master.

"I want you to keep an eye on the Titans. Download their data into your banks. Abilities, personalities, brainwaves, everything." He ordered.

The droid beeped and faded from view, its advanced camouflage activating. Revonair laced his fingers together and rested his elbows on the desk. _'Enjoy your time playing hero, my friends, for soon, you shall succumb to the enticements of the Dark Side.'_ He thought with a low chuckle.

He was brought out of his pondering by his name being called. Retrieving his cloak, he made his way to the living room of the tower, where the other Titans were gathered. When he got there, he spotted a large wooden box addressed to them, the others gathered around it.

Robin was crouched in front of it, inspecting it like the detective he was. "Actually, it doesn't say _who_ it's from." He said.

"Well, one way to find out." Cyborg said, lifting the lid from the box and peering inside. "Woah!"

Robin peeked in as well and grinned. "Cool!" He said.

Starfire giggled when she saw what was inside.

Beast Boy looked inside the box and rose an eyebrow. "Honestly, I was kinda hoping for chocolate." He said as Cyborg reached inside.

He pulled out a marionette that looked like him and the puppet's eye lit up. "Aw, isn't that cute? Puppet Cy's got a light-up eye." He cooed.

"Yeah, they got all the details just right." Robin said in awe.

"Speak for yourself." Beast Boy said, holding up his own puppet. "I am _way_ better looking than this!" He said. "And taller." He added as an afterthought.

"Someone certainly has a lot of time on their hands." Raven said, pulling the hood of her marionette back.

Rancess inspected his own puppet with a raised eyebrow. He held it in his hand and turned it over, looking at it from all angles. He would run tests on it later in his lab.

Starfire held hers up by the strings and giggled. "I have never seen such a whimsical device." She said, playing with it and having a small conversation with it.

Rancess turned around and headed back to his room, his cloak flaring out behind him.

Raven noticed him leave and was about to make her way after him when she was engaged in conversation with Starfire. The boys, on the other hand, were playing with their puppets and having a mock battle with them.

"Shall my tiny replica do battle with your tiny replica?" The Tameranean asked hopefully.

"Knock yourself out." The empath said emotionlessly, tossing her puppet to the alien and walking towards her original goal.

She paused in front of their new member's room. She stopped in front of the door and reached out with her powers. However, she could feel nothing. It was as if he was an empty void that she could just fall into and lose herself in. She closed her eyes and relished in the peace. The quiet.

It seemed as if she was only there for a few seconds, but she suddenly snapped back to reality and found that the sun was setting. More than that, she turned around and came face to face with none other than the pale alien himself, who was staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

She hurriedly ducked her head and retreated into her room, shutting the door and leaning against it. She was breathing heavily, her chest heaving and heart racing. She took deep breaths and calmed herself down. "Remember what Robin said." She muttered to herself. "We can't trust him. Not yet."

_**That Night**_

The Tower was completely silent, most of its occupants asleep. Except for a certain Sith Lord, who was meditating in his room. _'It was curious.' _He mused. _'That Raven would stand there for so long. Most likely she was attempting to read my emotions or my mind. However, the Force cloaks me, leaving her unable to penetrate my defenses.'_ He let out a small chuckle and let his eyes slip open.

He turned his attention to the puppet that was being examined by small drones. So far, the scans and tests he had run showed nothing odd about the thing, but he felt uneasy nevertheless. Dismissing it, he rose, clad in only a pair of light blue pants.

Crossing the room, he opened the drapes and allowed the moon to let its light in, the beams caressing his skin as he turned around and headed to his bed. He stopped suddenly and turned his attention to the door. Someone was in the Tower.

After donning his uniform in only a minimal amount of time, he exited his room, one hand on the hilt of one of his lightsabers. He drew it, but didn't activate it. He silently made his way down the hall, reaching out with the Force to alert him if anyone was nearby. He felt the other Titans in the corridor up ahead, along with a sixth presence. The Force urged him to move with all haste and he ran to where they were.

When he arrived, he was met with the sight of Cyborg holding a struggling Raven and Starfire hostage while Beast Boy and Robin stood to the side, holding up the puppet replicas of the girls. In front of them stood a small figure with a golden crown on his head. He wore a red tunic, black pants and boots, and a white sash went diagonally from his left shoulder to his right hip. He looked more like a marionette than a human.

Rancess felt a tremor in the Force and saw a light blue aura form around Raven, while a yellow aura formed around Starfire. The source of it was the device the stranger held. Using the Force, he yanked the girls away from Cyborg's grip and to his side before any harm came to them.

The stranger turned around and revealed a boyish face with dark eyes. He held an angry expression and held his device aloft. Cyborg lifted his arm cannon and fired. Rancess activated his lightsaber and blocked the shot that otherwise would've immobilized him. He felt a prod from the Force and ducked as Robin punched the area his head was just moments before.

Rancess blocked or dodged each and every strike, knowing that the boys had been rendered into mindless zombies. Something grabbed him from behind and he turned his head, surprised to see that it was Raven with the same blank stare as the others.

She held his wrists tightly and he sagged in defeat, or so it seemed. When the stranger came close to him, his own puppet held in front of him, the Sith smirked and surrounded himself in Force Lightning, creating an electric field that affected everything within ten feet of him, including the man's device.

He was surrounded by a violet aura and something in his visage left his body, the lifeless body sagging to the ground. The aura was intercepted by the lightning and flew wildly around until it impacted Starfire's body and settled within. Two more auras resembling Raven and Starfire flew out of the device and into Raven's and Rancess' bodies.

There was a blinding flash and the three had opened their eyes and ran away into a grate. Heavy footsteps passed over the grate, the three looking on in slight anxiety. Once they passed, they let out a sigh of relief. "The boys." Starfire whispered. "Raven, what are we going to do about-"

The lightbulb above them switched on and all three let out a gasp of shock. "Star...fire?" Raven asked... from Rancess' body.

"Raven?" Starfire asked from Raven's body.

"Well, this is a dilemma, isn't it?" Rancess muttered from Starfire's body.

"He is me! And I am you! And you are him!" Starfire yelled in panic. A tendril of black energy snaked out of Raven's head and shattered the lightbulb above them, leaving them in darkness once more.

_**[City Streets]**_

The city was mostly quiet, almost everyone in bed. A manhole lid was suddenly ejected violently from its place by a field of black energy and collided on the ground with a loud bang. It rolled around on its rim until a grey-skinned hand popped out of the manhole and grabbed it.

Raven, Starfire, and Rancess emerged from the opening and Starfire was bewailing their predicament. "Oh friends, this is awful! Terribly, horribly awful!" She moaned from Raven's body as the other two continued walking down the street.

"Tell me about it." Raven retorted, a nearby light post bending into a pretzel-shape like it had a mind of its own.

"Very well." Starfire said. "Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy have been trapped inside tiny wooden bodies while a nasty creature called the Puppet King has taken control of their real bodies which he is using to hunt us down and the three of us are in in the wrong bodies and-"

She was interrupted as Raven in Rancess' body placed her hand on her shoulder. "Starfire." She said, really annoyed. "You have to calm down. My powers are driven by emotion. The more you feel, the more energy you unleash."

"But what if they find us? What if our friends are doomed? What if I am stuck looking like this forever?!" Starfire wailed, cupping her face in her hands.

"We'll _fix_ it." Raven said, gritting her teeth. Unbeknownst to her, the eyes of the body she was in turned a sickly yellow and the air around her trembled. "I don't know _how_, but we will rescue the boys and we will get our bodies back." She said, unconsciously using the Force to calm the other girl down. "What's wrong with the way I look?" She asked incredulously.

"Nothing." Starfire squeaked, her hands in the air as a traffic light shattered.

Rancess hummed to himself, staying silent the entire time as he was deep in thought.

"I will _try_ to calm down." Starfire said, breathing deeply. "Peace. Quiet. Tranquil-" She gasped as a car next to her exploded. Raven jumped as well and startled herself as she jumped almost fifteen feet in the air.

She landed with a thud and a groan as the car came crashing down right next to them and the alarm started blaring.

"We're doomed." Rancess said monotonously. "There's no way they didn't hear that."

As if on cue, the screeching of a hawk was heard and the three of them looked up and saw Beast Boy circling above them. "Beast Boy!" Starfire cried, pointing at him.

He dived towards them, intent on skewering them with his beak. "You mean _zombie_ Beast Boy. Run!" Raven said, grabbing Starfire's hand and running away, Rancess following closely.

They ran into an alley and various trashcans lifted into the air and throwing themselves backward towards their assailant.

_'She's using the Force unconsciously.'_ Rancess thought to himself. _'Not that I am surprised. Our abilities are very similar, so she should have a good grasp on them. As long as she doesn't go for the lightsabers.'_

They got away thanks to the trashcans and turned down another alley. "We cannot fight them again. I do not wish to, and in our present condition we would surely be defeated." Starfire said.

"Starfire." Rancess said. She turned her attention to him and he continued. "How do you use your abilities?" He asked.

"You must feel flight." The Tameranean replied.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Care to elaborate?"

"When you feel the unbridled joy of flight, you will fly." She said.

He nodded his head at her, a simple concept. Starfire stopped suddenly and pointed towards the mouth of the alley. "Look!" She said, a black flash hitting Raven in Rancess' body and launching her into the air slightly. She came down with a thud and glared slightly at her as she scratched her back uncomfortably.

Beast Boy in tiger form was at the mouth of the alley and bounded towards them, growling. Raven instinctively held her hand out and Force Pushed the beast away.

"How do I use starbolts?" Rancess asked, sinking into a fighting stance.

"Righteous fury." Starfire replied, pumping her fist.

"Your strength?"

"Boundless confidence!" She chirped.

Rancess nodded, but grabbed the both of them and ran in the opposite direction. "Until we learn how to master each other's abilities, I suggest a tactical retreat." He said, the others wholeheartedly agreeing.

Beast Boy, having recovered, ran after them. Rancess ran down another side alley and stopped as a dark shape dropped in front of them. Robin loomed before them and they backed up, only to find Beast Boy behind them.

"Rancess. What do we do now?" Starfire whimpered.

The Sith's mind whirled with different ideas. "Raven, undo my cloak and hand it to me, it's just going to get in your way." He said.

The girl nodded and slowly undid the cloak, handing it over to the Sith who folded it into a ball and tucked it under his arm. "Raven. I need you to feel anger and hatred." He said, as the two mindless Titans were getting ready to pounce.

Raven looked at him in surprise. "What? But, I don't-"

"Trust me." He said.

The girl gulped and closed her eyes. Feelings of hatred long buried within her began to bubble forth. She felt something strengthen her and urge her to continue. Despair, anger, wrath, and other negative feelings swelled within her and she opened her eyes again, the former neon green irises now a sickly yellow with a pupil so black it resembled the deepest pit. The gaze sent shivers down both Rancess' and Starfire's spines.

Raven saw the world more clearly and defined than what she did before. Beast Boy and Robin launched themselves at the three, but it was as if they were moving in slow-motion. She felt someone, _something_, guiding her, telling her to lift her arms and vent her wrath.

She did so and lightning shot out of the fingertips of both hands, hitting the boys straight on. They collapsed to the ground and twitched as remnants of lightning flickered on their forms. Rancess hummed and led the way down yet another alley.

He leant against a brick wall and glanced at Raven, who was looking around wildly, her eyes still a Sith yellow. She suddenly jumped across from them and moved her hand towards her, like she was pulling something. Cyborg's body came through the wall and came to a halt in front of her. She let out a yell and launched him towards the mouth of the alley, where he landed on Beast Boy and Robin.

"The power. It's so much. So good." Raven said, a maniacal grin on her face. "I... I can _feel_ everything." She looked at them and saw the look of terror on Starfire's face. Her eyes widened and turned green once more. "I... did all that?" She asked, looking down at her hands.

Rancess nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder, which was surreal as it was his body she was inhabiting. "The Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural." He said, not specifying which side of the Force he was speaking of.

Raven shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself, though she soon returned to trying to scratch her back. "This is no time to dawdle, however." Rancess said, grabbing her hand and leading them down another alley. They saw that it was a dead-end and the other Titans were advancing on them.

Raven groaned as the itch became unbearable. She felt something come out of her back and Starfire screamed. She looked backwards and her eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets. Two large, leathery bat wings were protruding from her back. She instinctively flapped them and they carried her in the air.

"Starfire. Try to use Raven's levitation. Repeat the words she always says." He said.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Starfire cried out in a panic. Both of them were launched in the air and collided with Raven, who had just managed to get steady. They tumbled through the air into yet another alley behind bags of garbage.

They popped their heads out of the filth and groaned. "I smell like the breath of a Snurvian Vlort Worm." Starfire said.

"That was eaten by a Rancor." Rancess muttered, brushing a banana peel off of his head.

Raven, meanwhile, was stacking bags high enough so that they couldn't be seen. "Raven! What are you-" Starfire began, but was shushed by Raven's finger at her mouth.

They ducked and could see Cyborg and Robin looking for them through the cracks between the bags.

Black energy began to surround Starfire's hand and she whimpered. Raven sent her a look and Starfire put her hands together, trying to calm down. "Peace. Quiet. Tranquility." She whispered.

"It's alright." Raven said. "They're going."

Starfire peeked over Raven's shoulder to get a better view and saw Beast Boy in rat form on the pile of garbage they were hiding behind. Rancess held his hand over Starfire's mouth so she wouldn't scream and they waited until he left.

"Enough." They heard the Puppet King say. "We will catch the other three after the ceremony is complete." He said.

"Ceremony?" They heard Robin ask from his wooden prison.

"What ceremony?" Cyborg asked.

"Just a little spell, that will destroy you three, and make your bodies mine forever." The Puppet King said. "Come, my puppets."

The three heard him retreat and exited the pile of garbage they were in. Rancess had his eyes dangerously narrowed. He was incensed.

"Quickly Raven, Rancess. Our friends are in danger." Starfire said. "We must follow and-"

"And what? Save them with abilities that we don't even comprehend and have no idea how to use?" Rancess hissed, crossing his arms.

A fiery black aura formed around Starfire. "Well at least I am somewhat able to use them! You two are too busy being grumpy and rude to feel anything at all!" She retorted, more towards Raven than Rancess.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but my emotions are dangerous. I can't afford to feel anything. You may have my body, but you know _nothing_ about me." She said, crossing her arms and turning away from both of them.

"She is right." Rancess said. "Look at how she used the Force. It was instinctual, nothing more than primal actions. It terrified you Starfire. Like Raven, my powers are based on my anger, if I lose myself within it, I can become what you saw back there." He said, Raven shuddering at the reminder.

The aura faded from Starfire and she sighed. "Perhaps, you are right." She said. "And if we are to overcome this ordeal, we must know everything about each other. So, begin sharing." She said, her head turned in Rancess' direction.

He raised an eyebrow at the command, but saw no way out. He let out a breath and sat on the ground. "Very well. I was born on the planet Vantar, a world of endless night. My mother, after I was born, relocated our home to the capital planet of the then Galactic Republic, the planet Coruscant." He said.

They were paying rapt attention so he continued. "While on Coruscant, I was discovered by a group of Force-wielders known as the Jedi. I believe I mentioned them before." He said, to which they nodded. "As an infant, I was taken from my mother and raised to become a Jedi, much to her anger. She tried to have me raised at home, but the Jedi Council would have none of it. The years went by and I became an apprentice to a member of the Jedi Council known as Rik'sah, a Twi'lek Jedi." He said.

"I went on many missions with him and a bond between us began to form. Jedi undergo these tests called Trials to see whether or not they have what it takes to be a full-fledged Jedi Knight. The day of my last trial, I, along with Master Rik'sah, traveled to the home of my birth mother, though I did not know this at the time. It wasn't until I saw him mercilessly slay them did I realize who they were. He then attacked me and I barely fled with my life." He said.

Raven and Starfire had their eyes wide and expressions of shock on their faces.

"I escaped the planet and landed on the planet of Felucia, a jungle planet. There, I was found by a man I would have given my life for. My true master, Darth Aegis." With that, he concluded his tale.

Raven placed her hand on his shoulder and Starfire gave him a tight hug. "I am sorry about your family, friend Rancess, especially considering the fact that your closest friend was the one who committed the deed." She said.

"Thank you, Starfire, but if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be who I am now." He said with a small smile. His words had a double-meaning in them, of course, but they didn't know that. "Now Raven, why don't you share your tale with us?" He asked.

Raven, who had been reflecting on his story, snapped to attention and nodded. "I was born in a place called Azerath..."

_**[Abandoned Theatre]**_

The three huddled beside a fountain in front of the abandoned Bijou theatre, where they saw Beast Boy in dog form pacing by the entrance.

"Safe to say we're not walking in through the front door." Raven said. "We'll have to try the roof." She said, pointing at it.

"Agreed." Starfire replied and Revonair nodded.

Turning to the Sith, she grinned. "Now, do just as I instructed. Close your eyes and think of something joyful." She said.

Revonair did as she said and pondered what to think about. At first, he imagined the blade of his lightsaber slicing Jedi in pieces, but his thoughts slowly turned to the one who he had much in common with. He imagined the smile on Raven's face when she had purchased a new book, the contented sigh she made when drinking her tea, the peaceful presence when she meditated, the look of concentration when she was absorbed in a book, the ferocity when she fought, the looks she would send him, as if he was a puzzle that she couldn't piece together and didn't necessarily want to. As he thought of this, Starfire was talking.

"You might choose flowers or kittens or the laughter of children or-" She gasped in happiness as he rose in the air, his hand wrapped around hers.

Behind them, Raven was doing what Rancess had instructed her to do with not only the wings, but the Force abilities she now possessed. Feel, don't think. Use her instincts. She cleared her mind like when she meditated and felt for... something, anything. She felt a presence wrap around her and flow through her, whispering in her ear of what she needed to do. For a moment, she imagined that it was Rancess himself helping her, and a small smile spread across her face.

The wings twitched and she felt like they were just another part of her, another muscle to move like a finger or leg. Confident, she jumped ten feet into the air and flapped her wings, the appendages launching her further upwards and towards her friends.

Meanwhile, on the roof, Starfire clapped giddily. "Very, very good!" She said, elated. "What was your joyful thought?" She asked Rancess.

"Someone... who I've come to find as important." He said, eyes glazed over in thought.

Starfire giggled as Raven landed smoothly on the roof next to them and saw a padlock on the door leading into the theatre.

She got Starfire's attention. "Find your center. Focus your energy on the lock." She said, pointing to said lock.

Starfire took a deep breath and close her eyes, when she opened them again, they were completely white and burning with energy. Her hands were enshrouded by a black energy field and she raised them slowly, the lock rising as well and surrounded in the same energy. "Azerath. Metrion. Zinthos." She said, sweeping her hands and the lock breaking. She giggled and clapped.

Raven caught Revonair's look and she exhaled. She extended her hand towards the trapdoor and took a deep breath. She felt something grab onto the door, almost like she herself was grabbing it, and slowly raised her hand. The door followed her movements and slowly opened, falling back to the ground softly and opening the way for them.

He sent her a nod and went towards the stairs that led into the theatre.

Once inside, they hid on the catwalks and watched as the Puppet King was facing a cauldron burning with blue fire, the other Titans in front of it.

"Well, Titans, time for your grand finale." The Puppet King said.

"No." Raven said as Revonair balled his fists.

He unclipped his lightsabers and rose into the air.

"This is going to be a real show-stopper." The Puppet King said, holding the Titans over the fire.

Revonair sent Raven a look and she nodded, using the Force to wrench the Titans out of the villain's grip and to her. Meanwhile, Revonair activated his lightsabers and sliced the supports to the catwalk above the Puppet King, the metal crashing down with a bang.

The Puppet King escaped unharmed and held his control high. "Go my puppets! Capture them!" He said to the bodies of the Titans.

Revonair flew down, his eyes glowing green, and rammed into Cyborg. His lightsabers were tucked into his waistband, so he wouldn't hurt the others. He lifted up the robotic teen with ease and tossed him aside, his attention turned towards the girls who were battling the others. He saw the puppet prisons of his friends and ran over to them.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Ran...cess?" Robin asked.

"I'll explain later, right now we have to-URGH!" He was blasted with Cyborg's sonic cannon and launched into a pile of boxes. He removed himself from them and glared at Cyborg.

Meanwhile, Raven was having a hard time with Beast Boy in gorilla form. "Ok Raven, use your feelings. Concentrate. Feel the Force around you." She said. She let out a deep breath and thrust her hand out. Beast Boy was pushed backwards and collided with a wall. Raven extracted him from it and held him steady. Using the Force, she waved her hand over his face and he closed his eyes, slipping into unconsciousness.

Rancess flew past her, shoving Cyborg like a football player and face set in a snarl. He threw him into a wall and his hands lit up with green light. He tossed a barrage of starbolts at the cybernetic teen and the result was that Cyborg was embedded into the wall.

Raven looked down and saw that the Puppet King had scooped up their friends and was running towards the fire. Anger surged through her and the Force swirled around her. "NO!" She yelled, sending out a steady stream of Force Lightning.

The Puppet King screamed and tossed his control in the air, which Raven grasped with the Force and crushed it, tossing the remains into the fire.

"My control!" The smoking villain yelled. A serpentine form surged over the fire and the Puppet King trembled. A blue light escaped from his eyes and mouth and he yelled out.

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy's souls escaped the puppets and returned to their bodies. Rancess, Raven, and Starfire souls left the bodies they were inhabiting and returned to their own bodies. They all formed around the cauldron and Starfire grinned.

"I am me! And you are you!" She said, twirling around.

"And we're us!" Cyborg said, happy to be in his own body. Rancess crossed his arms and smiled softly.

"Thanks to you three." Robin said.

"You go girls! And guy!" Beast Boy said, quickly adding the word when he saw Rancess glare at him slightly.

"Raven! Rancess! We have done it!" Starfire cried out, drawing them into a hug.

"You're hugging me." Raven said, a bit uncomfortable, though Rancess chuckled slightly.

"No!" They heard the Puppet King wail.

He was crawling to the cauldron, his eyes and mouth glowing with a blue light. Revonair glared at him and grasped him with the Force, pinning him down to the ground with the force of an AT-AT.

"The magic!" He wheezed. "Without it, I'm just a-" His eyes became dull and lifeless and he collapsed on the ground.

_**[Titan's Tower]**_

It was sunrise and Raven was meditating in front of the window. "Azerath. Metrion. Zinthos."

"Raven?" Starfire asked softly, not trying to disturb her too much. "Forgive my interruption, but-"

"I haven't seen Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, _or_ Rancess." Raven interrupted, opening an eye.

"Truthfully, I am... wishing to join you in meditation." Starfire said, rubbing her arm.

Raven was silent for a few moments, before she replied. "Really?" She asked, surprised, and turned. "Alright."

The two girls floated next to each other, eyes closed. "Find your center." Raven said. "Focus your energies, and-"

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." The girls chanted in unison.

"Starfire?" Raven prodded, an eye cracked open.

"Yes?" Starfire replied, cracking an eye open to look at the girl next to her.

"After this, would you like to go to the mall?" Raven asked.

Starfire grinned happily and nodded. "Mm-hmm." She said, before they both returned to chanting.

Meanwhile, Revonair was in his room, staring at the screens of his computer. "This is going to be a great endeavor." He said to himself. "It's going to take time and patience. _Much_ patience,but I shall endure. The Titans _will_ join me, and I _will_ get my revenge. Skywalker, you shall not escape me again, and the next time we meet, I shall relish in the fear on your face as the Titans and I _obliterate_ what you have strived and bled for, until I separate your head from your body by my lightsaber." He vowed.

SP floated in and plugged itself into the computer terminal. The screens showed the various Titans and the abilities they possessed, much of the data taken from when they were battling the Puppet King. A sinister grin spread across his face as he studied it. Yes, it would take time, but the benefits were immense.

**HM: And cut! Well, what do you guys think? Things are only starting for our Sith Lord here. Sparks are beginning to be lit for out dark duo, but rest assured, nothing's gonna happen till much later. If anything, perhaps he'll even use that small bit of attraction for his own ends? Only time will tell...**

**Gin: *rolls eyes***

**HM: Oh! And I just thought I'd let you guys know, I'm in the process of rewriting Return of the Sheikah-**

**Gin: Again.**

**HM: But I'm only replacing the chapters that are already up there. I was reading through it again a few days ago and I almost threw my phone at a wall because of ow bad it was written. So, I'm going back and redoing it. Things will make a bit more sense and I fixed both Gin's and Link's personalities a bit. Let me know what you guys think! Review, PM, or use telepathic communication, I want to know! And keep an eye out for updates to my other stories! With that, Ja ne!**

_**NEXT STORY UPDATED: Return of The Sheikah: Reborn**_


End file.
